Broken Down
by Aurostar
Summary: Stefan should have tried harder to warn her. Hell Damon should have stopped being Damon and just shared this tidbit because she didn't know it would be like this. But their situation was slightly different, no one expected a vampire to mate with a wolf.
1. Everyone had a before

_Everyone had a before…_

Caroline woke up to the sun in her face. Since becoming a vampire she enjoyed the sun infinitesimally. She thought that maybe it was the residual feelings from those first few days when she had been unable to step foot outside her room, those first few days when the blood lust had threatened to make her the monster she could have become.

And but for Stefan stepping in she would have. The guy/vampire had a serious hero complex. He just needed to save the world and she was glad he did. If he hadn't she'd be dead with a stake through her heart compliments Damon Salvatore. The same Damon Salvatore who had compelled her to be his fake girlfriend, just to be able to have an inside track on Elena and Stefan. She was no longer angry at the older Salvatore, because they all had a before. Before they were the people they chose to be now. And Damon and Stefan's before were shadier than the rest of them because they had at least a century head start.

Shaking off the melancholy of those earlier days, Caroline rose from her bed. It was their first day of school since the break and after Katherine they needed a sense of normal. She wasn't sure how much normal she could get being a vampire… who had vampire, doppelganger and witch best friends. Not to mention a werewolf…she didn't exactly know what Tyler was to her.

She hesitated to call him her best friend. She loved Elena, Bonnie and Stefan and their friendships were based on tried and tested true feelings that crossed life and death but best friend seemed too trivial a connotation for what she and Lockwood shared. She had never been as vulnerable with someone before Tyler and she definitely had never allowed anyone to be that vulnerable with her. Even with Stefan, who knew her better than Bonnie and Elena now, she didn't have that connection, that sense that they were truly open with each other. The dark past he refused to share prohibited that.

And it wasn't like she expected him to spill his guts because some things weren't meant to be shared with just anyone but with Tyler she knew everything about him. She knew the dick he was before and she knew the man/werewolf he was now. And he knew her. He knew the neurotic, insecure chic she had been, and sometimes if she were honest with herself still was; and he knew the kickass vampire she was now. It was a little disconcerting having that bond with him. A bond that even crossed physical boundaries. In the sense that they no longer had the weirdness about personal space or how close was too close that most friends who were of opposite sex had. Most nights they slept in each other's beds and that was all they did. Sleep. She hadn't quite figured them out yet. He was more than a friend but less than...a lover but definitely not a brother. He was just too damn…Tyler Lockwood for that. Hot as hell, confident but not cocky and with an underlying vulnerability now that seemed to melt her on the spot.

Making her way to the bathroom, she took a shower and got dressed. Grabbing a blood bag from the mini fridge she kept in her room, she drank before going down to breakfast. Breakfast consisted of cereal and milk since her mom had not bothered to come home last night. Being the sheriff of a small town should mean early nights and easy cases of run traffic lights. But Mystic falls was no ordinary town as it seemed to be the epicenter of every supernatural occurrence. So the town's sheriff was always busy with something or the other and when Caroline's dad had left, her mother had found comfort in the work. It was only lately… as in when she turned a vampire that she understood why her mother had buried herself in work, and she no longer hated her for it. She just wished taking care of her had been enough to keep her mother happy. But it hadn't been.

Feeling her phone vibrate she sighed, she didn't even need to look at the caller id to know it was Tyler. He had this way of picking the exact moment that she needed to hear his voice to call her. The moment when she was feeling her worse. She was starting to think that a sixth sense was a werewolf thing too.

"Hey. You okay?" his gruff voice spoke into the phone.

"I am now," she spoke honestly. Taking a deep breath she released the tension that had been building and said, her usual perky self, "So, Lockwood, you still picking me up?"

He paused for a second and Caroline knew he was contemplating letting her get away with the subject change but after a deep sigh he let it go, "Be there in a few."

When she hung up she washed the bowl at human speed and went upstairs to grab her stuff for the day. By the time she had finished checking her face in the mirror she heard the horn on Tyler's jeep. The thing was monstrous but he was a Lockwood and that meant excess in every way or at least that was how his dad had liked it. She bounded down the stairs and climbed into the cab and smiled at him.

He winked before smiling at her and started the drive to Mystic Falls High School.

"So Lockwood," she started after the first few moments of silence, "You excited about today?"

"Excited? Why? It's just school, Caroline."

"I realize that _Tyler_, but it's the first day of school and after all the crap we've been through I just thought you'd be happy to get back to normal now."

"I'm a werewolf and you are a vampire. Somehow I think normal went out with monthly transformations and blood cravings."

She rolled her eyes at him as he pulled into the parking space at school. Caroline rolled her eyes again as she saw all the heads swivel in their direction. Ostentacious ride plus a Lockwood and a Forbes meant that they were the centre of attention. Tyler was usually unfazed by it and prior to werewolf transformations, he had been reaping the benefits of the status attached to his names. Girls really wanted to get with Tyler to enhance their social standing. Boys had never really wanted her for anything other than well the obvious. She was good-looking and occasionally fun and had once mistaken sex for affection. Well that was before she met her Damon Salvatore. And then well, he broke her out of that thinking for good. She hopped out of Tyler's truck and just watched the girls drool. It would be funny if she wasn't so irked by it. Though she had no reason to be upset. It was just…could they be more obvious?

She didn't stay by his side long as her locker was on the opposite end of the hall. So motioning to him as he caught up with his football buddies she went to her locker. Suddenly she felt herself picked up and swung around.

"Stefan!" he smiled, that lopsided grin of his. Stefan seemed so much freer now that that bitch Katherine was gone and he and Damon were reconciled. That had been a long hard road and he was finally allowing himself to be free like he couldn't before. Caroline also knew it had a lot to do with the long-haired brunette beside him who was waiting with open arms.

Elena. She looked radiant today, without even trying. A while ago the jealousy would have reared its ugly head but now she reveled with Elena in her natural beauty. When Jeremy popped up beside them, Caroline nearly squealed with delight.

"So, everyone is at school today!" she gave baby Gilbert a one armed hug as he just rolled his eyes at her antics.

When Tyler walked up and greeted them all she smiled. It had taken a while especially with the vampires and werewolves hating each other thing. Initially it had been tough with Jeremy and Stefan doing most of the reaching out. But Tyler was slowly but surely coming around to the way of thinking that he could have deep connections with people. Even Damon calling him 'puppy' was more of an endearment now than an insult. There was only one person missing from their motley crew and that was Bonnie.

She soon saw the Bennett witch striding into the hallway. Bonnie had come a long way from the quiet girl who couldn't get a date. Being a badass witch and having a boyfriend who loved you definitely gave a girl confidence even if that guy was Damon Salvatore. Well, everyone had a before.

Bonnie strode up to them a smile on her face, "Hey guys. Damon says to have a nice day."

Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"He did!" she reiterated adding in an almost inaudible voice, "After a micro-aneurysm."

Stefan, Tyler and Caroline all laughed, only the humans didn't hear.

"What?" asked Elena.

"Bonnie gave Damon an aneurysm to make him play nice."

"Only a little one!" she pouted causing everyone to laugh.

"I just think you two are sadists," it was Tyler this time.

"You would be too if you knew what making-up was like," she sighed wistfully.

"Come on Bonnie," Caroline rolled her eyes as she took hold of her hand, "We have first class together."

They waved at the group as they dispersed, reserving a smile for Tyler as he walked away. She could still hear their chuckles as they went to class.

"You don't mind me talking about Damon, right?" Bonnie asked as she worried her lip. It was no secret what Damon had done to her, well mostly no secret. Tyler still didn't know because he held a grudge longer than that guy from _**I Know What You Did Last Summer**_. And they were finally all starting to get along. She didn't want to be the one to start up that again.

Caroline shook her head, "I'm so over it!" Mostly anyway. Besides it was good seeing Bonnie so happy.

They slipped into class with Bonnie sitting behind her. It was a little more difficult now she was a vampire paying attention to school work. She had always been an overachiever so her grades were way above average but now she hardly had to try to get concepts and then there was the added fact that barring something supernatural she could like, do over high school many more times if she wanted. So she barely listened as the teacher expounded on some topic or the other after the welcome back.

The morning passed quickly, well she daydreamed through most of it but she was able to pick at least that despite the recent deaths the fundraiser was still on. Truth was that if they stopped fundraisers every time someone died they would never get anything done. Not that she was being flippant with life and death. Having taken someone's life she was never flip about it but Mystic Falls was just that type of town.

The brilliant idea had been hers. She was the ultimate energizer bunny now because all the things she could have done before, she could now do at vamp speed and with the help of a few supernatural friends she could pull next to anything off. And this time she was going to pull off something great. When lunch came around she already had her clip board out and was ready and rearing to go. They needed at least 20 guys and she already knew three guys that had no choice but to say yes.

Caroline smiled evilly when she heard the groans coming from them. But they were the Gilbert, Salvatore and Lockwood males of this high school. Even social status withstanding they were three of the hottest guys at school. She needed them to give her the mass appeal.

Stefan was mysterious and brood-y and girls lapped that up. His green eyes were penetrating but sensitive. Add that to gorgeous face and well-defined body, well Stefan would bring in a hell of a lot of money.

Baby Gilbert,_ Jeremy,_ she corrected herself had that boy next-door, screaming-fan-girl-boy-band-romance thing going. He was hot with a sweet shyness that would guarantee a payday.

And then there was Tyler, a Lockwood no less. The ultimate bad boy challenge. Tyler was the obnoxious creep who every girl wanted, the guy that made you think of motorcycles rides, leather jackets and sex in public. Rough around the edges and lately a heart of pure gold.

At least in fantasy, and if she were honest with herself, definitely in the reality. Tyler had shown her a vulnerable side he didn't want anyone to see. He was just like the rest of them, out of their element in a world who had no clue who they were. That was why their group was so important. They didn't have to hide or pretend and they accepted each other without qualms.

And that was why despite their groaning and moaning they would do this for her.

"So let me get this straight," Stefan spoke, "You're going to sell us to some preppy high school girl for the highest bidder?"

"Yes exactly!" she exclaimed excited. It was brilliant.

"I'll give you the 20,000 so I don't have to do this." He promised looking serious. And she knew he could too. He had more than a century to accumulate money and unknown to anyone outside their group, Stefan was as rich as Croesus.

"No! We are doing this the old-fashioned, normal high school way. We are going to do something normal if it kills us."

"Hopefully it won't get that far," Stefan muttered and she had the sudden urge to smack him. Maybe she should have waited until Bonnie and Elena had arrived. Elena could talk Stefan in or out of anything. And both girls would lend their support, even if they whined about it first. What else were best friends for?

"Caroline," Tyler moaned but was cut off by Jer who chimed, "I'm in.". The guys looked at him like he'd just betrayed them while Caroline flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Unlike you guys I don't have a significant other and I'm getting a free date with a hot girl who also clearly thinks I'm hot so yeah I'm in."

"Alright Caroline," it was Stefan this time.

Tyler just rolled his eyes after looking incredulously at his comrades, "Whatever Care."

They all laughed when she squealed.


	2. Chocolate Dreams

_What the hell was Gilbert talking about?_

_**Unlike you guys I don't have a significant other…**_

Tyler had been pondering this question the entire week, itching to ask Jeremy what he meant. It was true that because of their little supernatural group he never felt alone anymore. It was a feeling that took him forever to get used to.

Even when he was best friends with Matt he had always felt alone because he didn't feel like he could talk about the things that were important to him. When they were younger he had tried telling Matt about his dad but his friend had brushed off his concern saying _'At least you have a father!'_ Tyler had never confided in him again.

Truthfully even now he had a hard time talking about his emotions but Stefan had this patient way of waiting until the flood broke and Jeremy was one of the most understanding persons he had ever met. They never pushed him and they never judged. They were just there. Even Damon was more like the big brother he never had and less like the douche bag that had killed his uncle. _**That**_ had taken some getting over but when all was said and done, evil bitch plot explained, well Mason had a lot to answer for. But even that hadn't been the reason he had forgiven Damon. It was the complete 3600 he had seen the vampire pull. The love of a good woman had changed the hundred year old being so drastically that even Tyler believed in him now. And he understood that, what the love of one woman could do. It had changed him, after all.

_Caroline_

It definitely wasn't the same between them. They didn't have the same thing Damon and Bonnie did but he would be lying if he said that her friendship and love hadn't changed him. Caroline had introduced him to affection and an uninhibited trust. She had allowed him to be vulnerable on that night a couple of months ago. It wasn't something he was likely to forget.

Flashes of images came to him then as he thought about his first transformation, her words coming through the pain, her voice filled with concern and fear…for him.

_I wanna help but I don't know what to do..._

_It's okay. Fight through it okay…_

_Listen Tyler, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere…_

Vampire or no vampire it amazed him that after all this time she still hadn't left. It was true they had more help now with a magical shield on the entrance to the tombs. But she still waited just beyond his reach her comforting and coaxing words always helping him.

_Maybe I do have a significant other,_ he thought.

But Caroline had made it clear not long after that she wanted only his friendship. She had said no. And even though he knew in his heart that she had responded to his kiss and that she was too honest a person to go there with him while there had been so many lies between them, she had never once indicated in the months following that she wanted more.

_Why the hell am I even thinking about this? Stupid Gilbert…_

Tyler decided to put away that train of thought. Glancing at the clock he realized it was time to get ready for his _date_ tonight. He almost rolled his eyes hoping that Caroline's enthusiasm didn't come back to bite him in the ass. She had even orchestrated their outfits. Insisting on a dress meeting, she had given them their themes for tonight. Stefan was the Italian gentleman, so blazer and slacks with a white rose. Jeremy was sexy guy next door so a black button down jeans and pink tulips. And tonight he was the raunchy bad-boy so his dress code was leather jacket, combat boots, skinny jeans a white tee and a red rose for whomever the lady was that bought him.

Getting ready Tyler grabbed the keys to the Kawasaki. It was a secret few knew. His mother had had a fit the day he bought it and forbid him to ride it off the estate. His father had looked at him like he was stupid but he had still kept it and now he wanted to ride it to complete the look. Grabbing his shades from the counter he hustled out of the house because if he was late Caroline would have his ass. And the fact she could probably take him was a reminder he should do what she said.

It didn't take long to get there and Tyler enjoyed every second of the journey. When he arrived he saw Stefan and Jeremy standing in the parking lot. He slipped off his helmet and walked over to them saying, "I guess I'm not the only one who actually listened to Care."

Jeremy smiled that smirk of his and said "And you really went all out. I didn't know you had a license for that."

"Yeah well you seem to have upgraded with Damon's convertible as well. And shit! Is that the Alfa Romeo Competizione?"

Stefan just smiled, "Thought I'd go all out with the ancestry."

"Dude, I hate you," He glared at Stefan with mock malice.

"My sentiments exactly," Jeremy concurred. Stefan laughed as they strode into the school.

His eyes immediately sought out Caroline amidst the buzz of the finishing touches. Caroline was nothing if not efficient. The gym's lighting had been dimmed with lanterns all red and white in color. An area had been designated with chocolate of many types. The guys were supposed to take the ladies there after they bought them and let them name their choice for a price of course. The stage was draped with red silk or what looked like silk and Tyler really wanted to know how she had managed that. Candles were on the floor lining the stage and the glittering slogan of _**Chocolate Dreams**_ was the backdrop. He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Jeremy pointing her out in the crowd with a knowing smile. He really wanted to deck Gilbert.

She looked radiant with her blond hair framing her face in waves, adding a little modesty to the deep neckline of her dress which was clinging to her body in ways that as her best friend he knew he shouldn't notice. At least if he wanted to remain sane and sleep at night. But still, it showed a good amount of thigh by stopping midway.

She noticed them then and bounded over gushing over how incredibly handsome they all looked. When she sent them around the back, Stefan and Jeremy went away immediately but he grabbed her hand in his. Bringing her close to him, he swept back her hair and whispered into her ear, "You looked stunning Care."

She stepped back. It was her turn now to stare into his eyes, as though assessing their truthfulness. Tyler dipped his head down and gazed right back nodding just once. A warm feeling spread through him when he noticed the blush that filled her cheeks before she whispered back, "Thanks Tyler. I gotta get back."

Tyler watched her go but didn't leave until she glanced back again. His eyes swept her from head to toes and then meeting her eyes he raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but smirk when she blushed again. He left then meeting the guys backstage knowing they would be ready to start in just a few.

So he wasn't nervous, not at all. Ok so maybe a little. But he wasn't the only one whose heart was racing. All the other guys save Stefan were pretty much sweating buckets, though Gilbert did look a little less anxious. Maybe it was the whole facing down certain death that made high school drama less epic-status worthy.

"Dude all I'm saying is, I don't want any pimpled-face or butt-ugly girl buying me," Lucas, a jerk from their class said. The guy was a dick, through and through but he knew that all the ladies swooned over the jackass. He still couldn't figure out why though.

A few of the other guys grunted in agreement and Tyler realized that a few months ago that would have been him. He would've been the ass that didn't want the freak. But being the biggest freak out there kind of changed your outlook. He could hear the music starting and he wished to God he hadn't agreed to this. It was then he heard the MC's voice come over.

"Goodnight Ladies! Have you ever thought to combine your ultimate pleasure with your ultimate fantasy? Well we have! For tonight and tonight only, for your pleasure we have Mystic High Sexiest Guys!" 

Tyler nearly cringed at the cat calls. This was not a good idea!

"Now without further ado, would bachelor number 1 please come on stage."

It was Rick, Captain of the basketball team and Tyler could not watch. He shut his eyes and lay his head back. He was sure someone would call him, eventually when his number came up but there was absolutely no way he was watching his friends get bought like cattle. A while later he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Jeremy is up," it was Stefan.

"I am so not watching Gilbert flash fry."

Stefan chuckled but spoke softly again, "You've clearly not been paying attention. He's up to $900."

"Nine hundred bucks, are you kidding me? Who the hell has that kind of money? "

They were by the curtains now. Tyler peered through the drapes to see the girls were going crazy over a shirtless Jeremy, something he definitely didn't need to see before dinner. There were two girls, Shelly and Brenda, going back and forth over Gilbert. Mystic Falls was still a small town.

Brenda was a first class bitch. Head of the cheerleading squad now that Caroline, Elena_** and**_ Bonnie had dropped out. Her father was new money rich, a small town man at heart who had made it big in one of those internet companies. She was the only other person in town besides the Salvatores and himself who had enough money to spend a $1500 on Gilbert if she wanted to. She was making the guy a legend. But what he didn't understand was where Shelly was getting her money at least until Stefan said, "Elena's matchmaking is costing me a fortune."

It was then he saw Jeremy's sister nodding to a nervous Shelly and telling her to bid even higher. He chuckled because honestly he should have known. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were standing, determined looks on their faces as they watched the girls. It was so like them to be involved in something as crazy as this. It wasn't that he objected exactly because he knew what a prissy bitch Brenda was but he also knew Jeremy well enough now to know he would never have fallen for it, even if he were a guy and most days they were dumb as dirt.

Now take him for example, he was seriously crushing on his best friend who looked extremely hot in red and it had taken an off-hand comment by none other than Jeremy Gilbert to bring it to his attention. It wasn't like they didn't spend most of their days together. And it wasn't like he felt _bereft_ if she wasn't close. And when she was well, there was just no describing it. He was an idiot.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the bidding was over. "I'm going to kill Elena," he heard Stefan mutter but there was no real malice in his voice. Tyler knew that by the time Elena smiled at him, he would forget the money he had lost. He was a sucker for brown eyes just like he was a sucker for blue ones.

"How much?"

"Five thousand." He couldn't help it, he chuckled again. "Well… Just think of it as your contribution to humanity." He laughed outright when the vampire bared his teeth at him. Luckily Stefan was up next so no more threatening gestures were made at him. The bidding hadn't even been going a minute when Elena ended it with a quick exorbitant bid. Stefan walked off the stage grinning and Tyler couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He was on next and he knew there was no one to bid five grand on him so he sucked it up and figured it was okay to be in the shadows for once. As soon as he got up on the stage he searched for Caroline. Her eyes were glued to him as he walked across the stage in his leatherjacket. Winking at her he noticed how her skin blushed and honestly, in the next moment he thanked his lucky stars that someone else had noticed. Tyler barely paid attention as the girls bid for him. He was too busy caught up in the play that was going on between Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. Elena had this gleam in her eyes, and Bonnie was smirking like a Cheshire cat. And Caroline was just staring at him so much so that she didn't even notice the motion Bonnie sent to the MC but he did.

He grinned this time when Elena grabbed Caroline's hand and stuck it in the air causing her to bid. Caroline was shocked but almost immediately someone else bid. Brenda, again and Tyler really wanted to send that girl packing. But Elena and Bonnie weren't about to be thwarted. They argued with Care and he could tell she didn't want to upset the status quo… Well too bad. He wanted to. So tossing his shades to the side he shrugged off his jacket, ignoring the catcalls and heated whispers. He was totally and fully focused on Caroline, noting how her pupils dilated at the sight of him, noting how her eyes moved across his chest and arms. She swallowed and he had to fight the urge to smile. Tugging on the bottom of his shirt he lifted it as Brenda called out a bid again. But he only had eyes for his best friend, the woman who owned him totally. All he needed for her was to bid, right now.


	3. Hers

**_They learned to hide who they are, how they feel behind masks of politesse and indifference but it's hard to be cold and unfeeling when everything in you screams with passion, when emotion is heightened, every feeling skyrockets until every touch is the beginning, every kiss in the ending and every love is devastating._**

She was going to murder Elena and Bonnie. She was not going to have any mercy on them. Because right now, they were having absolutely none on her.

The night had actually gone pretty well up to this point. She had stressed, freaked and fixed until even she, the endless vampire energizer bunny was tired. But it had been worth it. Chocolate dreams was a success and so when it came down to the last few males she had decided to finally move from behind the scenes and watch Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler get bid on.

Jeremy's bidding had been awesome, escalating in an all out war between that hussy Brenda and Shelly, a girl his age and a total sweetheart who had the biggest crush on him. She had wholeheartedly joined Elena and Bonnie in their plan to help the girl.

But if she had known what they would do to _her_ she would have stayed behind a booth; because even helping baby Gilbert wasn't worth what the torture she was enduring now.

_They are so dead!_

Tyler Lockwood, werewolf, best friend, and all-round smoking-hot guy was looking straight into her eyes with that predatory gleam as he threw his jacket on the floor. Caroline felt her undead heart pick up speed as he bit his lip before smirking. There was this crease right in the middle that looked just right for kissing.

_God, why am I thinking about this?_

Right it was Elena and Bonnie's fault for raising her hand unexpectedly and making her bid against Brenda.

A little voice in her head said, _Do you really want Tyler to go home with her?_

_Not like it's any of my business, anyway. He's a big boy._ She answered back.

_Bullshit!_ The voice called her on her crap.

_Now they've made me crazy, I'm having a conversation with myself._

And then all coherent thought fled, time seemed to slow as she watched Tyler Lockwood pull his shirt up over his head. As each amazing inch of tan skin was revealed, Caroline got the idea that he was doing it just for her. His eyes hadn't broken contact with her face as he moved closer to the end of the stage. She couldn't help it her eyes moving slowly over his body with the inner beast picking out pulse points. The subtle pulse points. The small artery running down his abdomen. She could take a sip there as she explored his body with her mouth. She would unbuckle his belt before going to his inner thigh for the huge one that ran just inside. She would of course leave the obvious for last, sinking her teeth into his neck as he sighed out a sound of both pain and pleasure, his strong hands gripping her hips and roaming to the flesh of her butt as her thighs gripped him around the waist.

"Caroline! Caroline! Caroline!"

Bonnie and Elena were frantic beside her, Tyler's head was down and he looked disappointed. Brenda was smirking in that hedonistic way of hers. And it finally impinged on Caroline the sounds of the MC.

"Going once….Going twice…."

"$5000," she blurted out. It seemed to be a lucky number for Elena and Shelly so why the hell not.

Elena and Bonnie's squeals filled her ears as Tyler's grin was back. Brenda looked as if she had stepped in something awful and Caroline couldn't help but grin as Elena slid her a wad of cash and she stepped up to receive her prize. She felt a little twinge of guilt as she handed over Stefan's money but he was a good guy and she had all of eternity to pay him back.

It had seemed like a good idea in that moment, buying Tyler for a date, stopping Brenda from taking him as he was hers…hers? Caroline shook her head, trying to dispel the thought but the dam was broken and she couldn't get the thought out. Hers. What the hell was she thinking?

_Hers? _She thought incredulously to herself.

Now faced with Tyler, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, which was sad for a girl who once believed in the direct route. But vampirism had changed her and she had watched her friends find true love with the most unlikely partners. What if Tyler was hers?

_There was that possessive word again!_

She watched as Tyler stepped off the stage his jacket and t-shirt in his hands. Walking up to her he gave her a smirk while presenting her with the red rose. Caroline blushed while murmuring a soft thank you. Tyler grasped her hand linking her fingers through his as he pulled her to the table with the chocolate.

"Which one do you want Caroline?" His husky voice impinged on her befuddled brain. When he said her name just like that she could almost see it, a future with the two of them. But this was Tyler Lockwood, resident bad boy, dick of the highest order. No one changed that fast…Or did they? She wanted to deny it, wanted to say once a dick, always a dick but his entire demeanor had changed so drastically right in front her eyes she couldn't. She had a front row view of all that had changed this boy to someone she could love.

She was getting way ahead of herself. Tyler had never made a move on her, and there was the whole mortal enemies thing, not that they didn't dispel that theory but still legends were legends for a reason…

"I…You don't really need to buy me chocolate, Ty. It's not that important, doesn't taste as good as you know what… I mean just because I bought you doesn't mean…" she was rambling. God she was rambling. A finger on her lip interrupted her verbal flow. His beautiful coffee eyes bore into hers. Sliding closer to her, Tyler whispered, "This is me Caroline. Just me. Ok?"

She nodded, feeling relief just from those few words. They were friends and there was no pressure, nothing to be nervous about. Whatever happened tonight was up to them. They were friends and always would be. Right.

He pulled her closer, molding his side against hers as they went to the table. Caroline smiled as he chose Ghirardelli which in her human days she would have killed for. The boy had taste. Presenting the bow-wrapped chocolate to her he smiled again as he asked, "So does this mean you own me for the entire night?"

"Of course…not." How she wished she did.

His eyebrow raised at that and he replied, "Pity."

And the way he said it as his eyes moved down her body made her blush again. She really needed to get a handle on that.

"So I was thinking that we could go back to my place and watch a movie or something?" she bit her lip. Talking had been a distraction from the way his eyes had looked into her. But now that the suggestion was out, it was an awesome idea. Tonight could be like any other night between them. No pressure. They could watch movies at her place and Tyler, could scoff at her movie choice but still settle to watch Blue Valentine or the Notebook. She had a Ryan Gosling thing going on right now.

But the werewolf shook his head, and said, "If you are done here, I had something else in mind."

Caroline hesitated. She didn't actually need to be here for clean up. Sharon, the deputy of the fundraising committee could handle it. The clean up committee was already in place and they were like fifteen grand over the original target thanks to Stefan's money, courtesy Elena. She wasn't needed here so there was no logical reason she couldn't say yes. Except she was scared and she felt stupid for feeling scared. _One night would not change anything._

"Okay," she finally agreed and Tyler took one step back from her to don his shirt and jacket. She almost sighed out loud in regret. It really was a shame to cover all of that masculine perfection. Stepping away from him she bounced over to Sharon who eyed her with satisfaction and just a trace of envy as Caroline told her she'd be leaving early. She also informed Elena and Bonnie that she would murder them in their sleep tomorrow night. Both girls giggled as though she was not a seventeen year-old vampire and urged her to have a good time with Tyler.

Tyler patiently waited until she was done and then slipped his fingers once more in hers as they left the gym.

"So where to, Ty?" she asked, looking at him. Tyler just smirked and pulled her toward a motorcycle. She frowned at him, unaware he owned a bike.

"This yours?" she asked as he handed her a helmet. Caroline knew neither of them needed it but as the Sheriff's daughter, traffic violations was not something she was allowed to do. At least she never allowed herself to since becoming a vampire. Tyler hopped on easily and answered in the affirmative.

She pouted as she said to him, "You never told me about this!"

"A guy's allowed to have at least one secret, Care." He replied that damn smirk on his face again. She raised her eyebrow at him before pulling her dress up to be able to mount the bike. Noticing his gaze on her legs, she hid a grin and raised her dress an inch more before climbing on. Tyler seemed unable to take his eyes from her legs as she sat on.

Caroline smirked as she said, "Ready?"

He seemed to shake himself from whatever trance her legs had put him in because in less time than it took to cough she was shooting out of the parking lot. Caroline grabbed on to his waist for dear life and plastered herself to his back. No, falling would not kill her but it would hurt like a bitch.

It was also impossible riding in this position to not notice the_ benefits_ of a motorcycle. She had never felt anything as erotic in her life, short as it was both as a vampire and as a human. Her legs were wrapped tightly around Tyler, her hips cradling his. The feeling of hard muscle under her fingers did nothing to calm her libido as the motorcycle bounding along, it persistent vibrating hum arousing more than soothing. Her hands were mere inches from all that made Tyler, a man. It was disconcerting and she reveled in it knowing she might never have this opportunity again. Wickedly Caroline slipped her fingers under his shirt. She immediately felt his muscles tense as a gasp escaped his lips, she said, "My fingers feel cold."

She heard him give a sigh that sounded more of pleasure than anything else as he forced his muscles to unclench. She paid little attention to where they were going revelling in the feel of him under her fingers, her body surrounding his. That is, until she felt the bike move from smooth road to a dirt path, the bumps causing her body to shift forward, her thighs to automatically tighten and her grip around his waist to fall to his hips. She could have sworn she heard Tyler let out a curse and had to fight the urge to giggle. She wasn't the only one affected by the ride and based on the swelling underneath her hands she thought he would be _hard_-pressed to deny it.

When they finally came to a stop, Caroline looked around. This was… She didn't think she had words to describe it. It was beautiful. Looking around she could see the trees forming a canopy, their green tops exquisite in the dark and far off were bright shining lights of the city. The grass felt smooth under her feet but the thing that captivated her most was the descent of water over the stones. She had no idea that Mystic Falls had its very own waterfall. It wasn't massive or anything but it was beautiful especially with the moonlight shining on it.

"How did you find this face?" she knew she had a trace of awe in her voice.

"I found it a day my dad was being…my dad. I just left the house and walked and kept walking for hours. I ended up at the bottom of the hill and climbed. Somedays I think it was calling me, to give me a place all my own. The next time I came back with a compass and a map, figuring there had to be an easier way to get to it, and there was," he shrugged.

Caroline was touched that he felt that he could share this special place with her. Pulling him down to the grass they watch the water for a while in silence. Leaning on his shoulder she rested, allowing his hand to warm her as it wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ty, do you think we would've gotten this close if I hadn't become, Caroline the vampire and you Tyler the werewolf?" she spoke softly to him, not daring to look at his face.

He seemed to think about it for a minute, and when he replied he turned her face to his, meeting her eyes, "I don't know Care. I was a world-class prick. I don't think I deserved your friendship. Sometimes I still don't think I do."

She answered then trying to make light, "Well I was too high-strung…"

"Kinda like you are now?" he shot back teasing. Caroline slapped him on the arm as he continued, "No really, Care. You were perfect. You were always perfect."

It was really nice of him to say so even though she knew she was far from perfect. But with his eyes gazing into hers though she could almost believe it. Caroline noticed the change between them, the air had become charged with tension and she knew as his eyes flicked to her lips that he was going to kiss her. But she wasn't ready for that, wasn't sure either of them were so she pulled back instead saying, "This has been great, Ty. Really great. But it's getting late, maybe…maybe we should go?"

Tyler nodded, his face a picture of resignation and disappointment. He stood then nodding his head again, leading the way to the Kawasaki. Knowing there was no help for it she made her way onto the motorcycle. They rode in complete silence back to town. When they arrived at her house Caroline dismounted and turned to him, "Thank you for a beautiful night."

"The pleasure was all mine." And with that he lightly brushed his lips against hers in erotic promise of more. Caroline touched her lip as she watched him ride away, her werewolf. There was that word again. Hers. But somehow this time when she felt it seemed right.


	4. I dream of you

_The delicate sweep of her hands made him shiver. Her fingers splayed across his skin as she moved. Caroline… He couldn't see her face beyond the mass of golden curls but he knew it was her. No one else had ever made him feel like this. _

_Tyler caught her hair in his hands dragging her mouth to his. The kiss was slow but so passionate he felt it down to his toes. He took his time exploring every inch of her mouth savoring the taste of her. _

_He had long lost his shirt to the quest of her fingers and returning the favor was no great task. Reaching down he unbuttoned the blouse, her unbound globes spilling into his hands. She groaned into his mouth as his fingers explored their fullness. _

_Tyler took the pointed tips into his mouth as Caroline shed the rest of her shirt. He could feel his body exploding with warmth; his heat entering her or maybe hers entered his. Her fingers continuing their quest, lines tracing through his hair, gripping as a pleasurable wave crashed over her. _

"_I love you," she murmured breathless. One of them always said it and the other always replied in kind. _

"_I love you, too Caroline." _

_And with those sacred words always came a frenzy, an unquenchable thirst that he knew would only be assuaged with a taste of her. Clothes were ripped off, thrown about in careless disregard until they were both. She scooted down, her body finally meeting his in a dance as old as time. Tyler gripped her hips, and just as he was to complete the move…_

Tyler was panting hard and he tried to burrow deeper under the covers, willing sleep to return. But he knew it wouldn't work. It had been three nights of erotic dreams starring his vampire best friend. And each left him needier than the last. He woke up hot, sweaty and aching.

He hadn't spoken to Caroline since their date in the woods and he would be lying if he said she didn't consume his thoughts. So much so that a single night hadn't passed that she had not been master of his dreams.

Damn it! It had felt so real; like she had been there with him. The feeling of her soft skin under his fingers was something he could not erase. Her erotic smile, the press of her flesh upon his, the taste of her lips were bewitching. If it wasn't Caroline he would be worried about his response. But it was. His Caroline. They had been through hell together and maybe this side of the border, they deserved a little heaven too.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" he cleared his throat, his voice still sounded husky.

"Hey," it was Caroline, her voice was roughened, probably from sleep. But god, if it didn't sound like a bedroom voice to him. Maybe she had been thinking of him while she slept. Maybe, just maybe her dreams had been filled of him, loving every inch of her body.

Tyler listened as her quiet pants for breath filled the line. There could be any number of reasons she could be panting. Caroline may not be a human anymore but her reactions all were. But he could imagine her— still in bed, naked under the covers, calling him as her need skyrocketed as his had. Tyler fought the urge to take care of his problem with her on the line.

After a few deep breaths, she spoke, "I'm calling to tell you…I need to be at school early so I'm taking my own car."

He was disappointed to say the least but mumbled, "Okay. I'll see you at school."

"Bye, Tyler.

"Bye Caroline."

Turning over on his back, he sighed. His fantasies as powerful as they were, weren't reality. And many times he feared they never would be. Swiping a hand across his face, he got up. Showering he got dressed and went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. It was a morning ritual. A cup of coffee and biscuits, or sconces or some pastry with his mother. They didn't have the best relationship and it had taken a long time for him to forgive her for not helping with his father, for not sticking up for him, for not shielding him from both the emotional and physical abuse but, she was his mother. His only living blood relative.

But he also had another family; Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and yes even Damon. They were his secret keepers and protectors and he was theirs. So even if his mother had no idea what a monster her son was, how much that had changed him, he could live with that because he wasn't alone, not anymore.

"Morning mom" he bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning," she smiled. It was something he had to get used to after his father died. His mother had rarely smiled and when she did it was to present the perfect family picture for the voters of Mystic Falls. These days though she seemed to be smiling more genuinely and many of those were reserved for him. It might sound horrible but they were better people now that his father was gone. And he couldn't even blame the bastard either because if he hadn't killed Sarah, his future would have been just like Richard Lockwood. The rage of the wolf building without an outlet had led to the horrible person his dad was and Tyler was infinitely glad he had never become Richard.

"How is school?"

"It's fine, you know, school," he replied shrugging.

"I heard about the $5000 bid," his mother said with a smirk.

Tyler actually flushed, "How did you…?"

"Ears everywhere. So are you and Caroline dating?"

"Nope, we're just friends."

"You should bring her over for dinner."

Tyler wasn't sure but he thought he just got his mom's seal of approval. It would take a girl like Caroline to please his mother.

"I'll think about it," he murmured flushing again.

"See that you do," she said before standing, "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks mom." Tyler finished his croissant and made his way to the garage to get his truck.

It was a quiet drive to school and Tyler missed, actually missed Caroline's chatter. She always kept up a steady flow of conversation about current events, the latest gossip or just her fundraising activities. It was weird how he was trying to think back to the time before they were friends, before she was a near constant presence in his life and he couldn't. He didn't know what he did before Caroline Forbes had decided to help him through the worst night of his life.

When Tyler pulled up to school, he immediately sought out her car. It was parked on the opposite side of the lot closest to the tool shed which housed everything the school needed but tools. Forcing himself not to go in a deliberate search for her he walked through the hall, making a stop at his locker to grab his books. The others were all congregated at Elena's locker this morning.

Caroline was there and he couldn't help the little flutter his heart gave at the sight of her. Her hair was in waves, a style he preferred. There was something almost provocative about it as it swished revealing and concealing her neck, her skin.

And she was wearing pink today which always made her look extra girly. Initially it was hard to reconcile the soft girlish features to the vampire she housed inside, but remembering his arm twisted behind his back, the strength with which she had forced him to the ground reminded him. Once he finished shouting his friends on the football team and dodging the clinging touches of a few new cheerleaders he made his way to Elena's locker.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned including Caroline. His gaze locked with hers as he took in her face. He couldn't fool himself anymore where they were concerned because something had changed. Maybe it had changed a long time ago but he was now getting the memo. Winking to put her at ease he turned back to the others who we watching their interactions like avid fans of a soap opera. Elena and Bonnie had twin faces of mischief while Jeremy and Stefan looked amused by the whole thing, though Jeremy flushed a hot shade of pink when Shelly walked by and waved. Stefan just chuckled under his breath before moving back to cradle Elena's shoulders. It was sweet and Tyler hoped one day he and Caroline would have what the Salvatore brother had found with Elena Gilbert.

In that moment he was content . And he should have known that life was too quiet, that everything was going a little too perfectly for their supernatural convention. Because, at that moment he felt something akin to an electrical shock running through his body. Turning he sought out the source entering the hallway about 10 feet from where they stood. Tyler's could feel it, the wolf standing at attention and he knew from the way the others looked at him and Caroline was soothingly stroking his fingers that his eyes were yellow.

"Tyler…" she said his name, the concern in her voice.

"We have a problem," he answered, teeth clenched and eyes closed willing himself to have a handle on his emotions.

Caroline and Stefan looked at him in alarm finally picking up the scent of wolves.

"What are they doing here?" Stefan whispered grabbing Elena and pulling her behind him.

"Hell if I know," Bonnie had grabbed Jeremy pulling him behind her. The witch might not be able to smell them but her sixth sense was far more intuitive. The redhead, a girl finally looked toward them, first with confusion and then with a smirk when she realized they had been made. They looked like ordinary teenagers. The girl was dressed in an emerald green dress which matched perfectly with her eyes. It clung to her curves as she sauntered down the hallway. Her skin was pale, almost translucent as though she had spent her life cooped up. The boy was dark-haired, tan and ruggedly handsome. His eyebrow arched before ignoring them. The girl however just kept on staring as though trying to figure them out.

"What's happening?" It was Elena. Tyler couldn't bring himself to answer as he watched them.

"Werewolves," Stefan answered not pleased at all. And Tyler could understand that. They didn't exactly have a good track record. The last werewolves in town had tried to kill Elena.

"We can't discuss this now, lunch time everybody." it was Caroline this time.

Everyone nodded before turning to go to their classes. But Tyler couldn't help it; he stood transfixed, his entire body screamed to confront them. Mystic Falls was Lockwood territory and he wanted to know why they were there. However, he allowed Caroline to pull him to Chemistry where they would begin their day.


	5. Nightmare on

The tap-tap-tapping of her pencil was the only sound in an otherwise silent class. Mr. Brewster looked up at her for the twelfth time in five minutes, glaring at her pencil as it kept rapping on the desk. Caroline schooled her face in an appropriately contrite look though she could care less about if her pencil was annoying the teacher because there were more important things here at stake than his comfort.

She was silent for about 30s when the need to move took over again. This time it was her foot, her heel hitting against the ground the only sound in the classroom but Caroline didn't notice. On a normal day, she would take her time, finishing the exercise in human speed in order to draw little attention to herself but today she was too agitated to care. She finished the assigned work within minutes and spent the rest of the time worrying about the same problem which had been plaguing her since she had seen Tyler's golden eyes this morning. What the hell did the werewolves in town want?

She didn't have the greatest track record with them. If it hadn't been for Stefan, Damon and Bonnie she would've been placed on a pike and baked in vervain. She was more than a little anxious as she remembered her screams, the taste of her own blood as she had been shot with bullet after bullet simply because in their world, vampires and werewolves were enemies.

When the bell rung Caroline pretty much dashed out of the class, not seeing her teacher's sigh of relief. She had to consciously limit herself to human speed as she crossed the halls to go outside to where she knew the others were seated. She was so intent on getting to the little convention that she never noticed the person in her path.

"Oh my god, I'm sooooo sorr-" she stopped midway when she looked up. It was the red-head, a smirk on her face as she took in Caroline. It was a lazy perusal of amused disdain and irked her to no end. It was as though the bitch had assessed her and found her wanting. Caroline quirked a brow at her, refusing to be batted down by some red head with a superiority complex even if she was a werewolf.

"Excuse me," she said infusing acid into her tone.

But the girl just stepped into her way, blocking the path. Caroline hissed a warning, a growl so low that only another supernatural creature could hear it. It was a direct challenge of one predator to another. The brief flash of golden told Caroline that she understood. But the bitch didn't budge, just stood assessing, as Caroline fought everything in her that said to stick her hand in her chest and rip her heart out. The image flashed across her mind of sipping blood from the chalice of her atrium. She could not help the feral grin that followed.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked, instead of following the instinct of the monster, "Why are you here?"

The werewolf smirked before answering, "Just trying to figure out what is so special about you." Her voice was deep, a husky purr with a foreign lilt to it that Caroline couldn't place. The girl finally sauntered away, with a derisive glance. There it was again, that disdain but Caroline would be damned if she would be made to feel like an insecure twit once again.

_**And what the hell does she mean what was so special about me?**_

Caroline hustled across the school yard, saying a brief hello to those that she passed. Sometimes she wished that she could pinch herself awake and the nightmare of werewolves and vampires, witches and evil plots, curses and prophesies would all be a sick nightmare brought on by a marathon of **Blade**. But it wasn't to be. She was a monster caught in a seventeen year old body. And as if that wasn't enough, she had decided from that first moment when she had seen the disgusted look in here best friend's eye that she would fight with everything she had, until the death to defeat the killer inside.

Initially she hadn't gotten it, why Damon had been _**that**_ Damon when he came into town but on days like today she got it. When you didn't care about anyone or anything but yourself, the world could go to hell in a hand-basket. It was easier to not care or at least to convince yourself that you didn't.

But seeing the exaggerated form of Stefan's Tuesday look and Bonnie's worried frown, Jer's scowl and Elena's troubled pout, she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't just…not care. Not with these people or with the oblivious humans that surrounded them with happy chatter. Now call her sentimental but she was hoping one day that she would be able to join in the happy prattle and that Apocalyptic worries, murderous enemies and dangerous curses were a thing of the past.

She could see it even now. A house near the woods where she could hunt and Tyler could run. A place where they were out-of-the-way but not isolated. Where Elena could visit with Stefan and Bonnie could work witches ho-down without cause for fear and where Damon could throw around a ball at Jer.

It was a pipe dream she knew but sometimes it was the only thing sustaining her. That and the company of a certain werewolf who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Tyler?"

Everyone shrugged but looked around as if they expected Tyler to turn up any second. But he was nowhere in sight. Stefan started the talking after that.

"I guess the big question would be why are they here now?"

"The only thing is the sun and moon curse," Bonnie supplied, her eyes serious.

"But the moon stone is destroyed. They can't break the curse." It was Jeremy then. He glanced anxiously at Elena.

"Obviously but do they know the moonstone has been destroyed?" Elena entered. Caroline sometimes had a hard time reconciling the strength in Elena's eyes to the girl she had known all her life. The peppy, happy Elena, who had Matt wrapped around her fingers, who worried about keeping her spot at the top of the social ladder. That girl was gone and in its stead stood a woman who carried dignified the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I don't know but what if they aren't here for the sun and moon curse?" It was Stefan again. Times like these she noticed the difference in Stefan, his wisdom, his ability to assess a situation like a man seasoned in war as no doubt he was.

"I don't know why else they would come here," Caroline said exasperated, "And I just had a run in with freaky and red-haired." Stefan raised a wary brow at her. "She just looked at me, all weird-like and said something about wanting to know why I was so special."

"Special to whom or what, Caroline?" his eyes stared intently at her, assessing again.

"I don't know Stefan. I was having a hard time keeping myself in check. I was seeing nothing but red!"

Stefan nodded understanding. Stefan might be a hundred year old vampire but he remembered being a few months into the game well.

"And why the hell isn't Tyler here?" she continued, "Stefan I have a bad feeling about this." She looked at him, communicating her intent with the flick of an eyebrow. As she walked away she heard, "Boarding house after school."

She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. She was worried about Tyler. Tyler would never miss something this important. Tuning her ears in, she listened for his heartbeat. It was a skill she had picked up that no one knew about. It had happened on the first night of his turning. She remembered it well and often wished she didn't.

It was in a moment of reprieve of the agony wrecking his body. He was so still that his breathing had seemed to halt. She had chosen then to listen to his heart and for the rest of the night had monitored its rate. For some reason, it seemed to have a unique rhythm. One she could identify anywhere. It was easily distinguishable from any other. She used that talent now.

He was agitated she realized and that caused her to move as fast as she could around to the back of the school where he was. When she saw him facing off the two new werewolves alone, she flew in, snarling. All three wolves turned to face her. First shock, then rage and finally a shuttered contempt registered on the face of the newcomers.

The red head turned to look at her and said, "We were just leaving anyway. See you around Tyler."

Caroline stepped up to Tyler flinching as he pulled away from her touch, visibly hurt.

"What are you doing here?" his growl caught her off-guard. There was an element of barely controlled rage there that set her teeth on edge.

"Looking for you," she was too shocked to get angry at first, "You didn't come to the table and then… Why the hell were you facing them alone?"

Oh yeah, she was finally annoyed, the shock wearing off. The idiot could've gotten himself killed then where would she be. He closed his eyes for a moment and she could see him fighting for control as he answered, "Trying to get some answers."

"Did you?" she asked looking wearily at him.

"Not really."

"Well we're meeting at Stefan's tonight. Will you be there?" She stepped back looking at him.

"Yes Caroline, I'll be there."

And at that he walked away without even a backward glance.


	6. The Gravity of Dreams

Class this morning was a waste of time, he was too wound up but he didn't skip because it was only because of his name that he was allowed back into school in the first place. The promise had followed that he would attend all his classes and put an effort not before seen by him.

And it was no hard task because he no longer wanted to be the boy who screwed up his life to spite others. He no longer wanted to be the jock who hardly knew Shakespeare from Aristotle. The one who lashed out for no reason at all. He had worked hard to put that person behind him in the last few months.

Yep, his werewolf gene was a curse but he could not regret the change it had wrought. It brought him back to life. The curse was the reason he had met the real Caroline. The reason he had the chance to see how loving, how giving and how beautiful a person she was. He got to see the depth of her character and not the person he had chosen to see for so many years. And she had in turn, helped him beyond anything he could put in words even if every drop of rain was ink and every leaf on the tree writing paper.

She had given him a reason to live, a reason to start over fresh, a reason to change, a reason to love. She was the motivation behind the man he was today. She was the very best part of him.

Today though his skin was on fire and he could hardly keep quiet knowing that danger lurked for all of them, not just for Caroline or him. All of his friends were in danger, human and supernatural alike.

Tyler knew it was just his luck when the other werewolf walked into his Biology class. It was all he could do to keep his face neutral, his eyes from turning yellow. He practiced the meditative exercises that he and Caroline had gone through to control his rage, needing it now with the territorial desire to fight on him. Tyler took a deep breath, but it only brought the scent of his opponent that much closer.

And then the bastard had the audacity to look him in the eye. Tyler almost lost it, the wolf readying for the fight but the other wolf as though seeing him hanging by a thread looked away and he was able to breathe again.

He sat behind him and Tyler was far too aware of the threat at the back of him to relax. He sat there his entire body tense as he willed control into his limbs. The next instant though his mind was almost blown as he felt a presence pressing against his consciousness. It was a violation that almost made him scream in rage and surprise but the voice admonished him.

_Calm down wolf boy_. It was said in a calm tone filling his brain.

_How the f…_ He spoke, not physically, his mind focusing internally on the connection that had been forced on him.

_Watch it puppy! You'll eventually learn when the time is right. Right now we need to talk to you… No games, just talking. Lunch. Behind the admin building._

_Why the hell would I talk to you?_ He snarled. Tyler felt like turning around and sinking his teeth into the prick's neck.

_Try to keep the inner alpha to a minimum and we'll maintain civility. And keep the Scooby gang away from us or we___won't_ be responsible for what happens._

_Just who are you?_

He felt a sigh and it seemed the werewolf made a decision. A shift in attitude occurred and he felt it even in this mode of communication. He answered in a very formal tone, _My name is Aidan Louvel and my sister is Accalia and as the last living representative of the werewolf clan in this town, we wish to converse with you._

Tyler honestly had his doubts but he felt the sincerity in that last statement. And maybe he did have an inner alpha because his wolf acknowledged the request as one equal to another. Also if they were there to harm his friends he needed to know, so tilting his head he agreed and at last he felt the presence pull back from his mind.

When lunch rolled around Tyler found himself contemplating what he was about to do. But He had already agreed and to back out now would surely insult the wolves. And there was the added fact that he needed more info. But he was hesitant because of a certain blonde vampire. He knew without a doubt what Caroline would say. She would say that meeting the wolves was stupid, that he was risking his neck, they couldn't be trusted.

And maybe she was right. No, she was right! But as much as he valued her opinions, he had to go through with this. It was not long ago that he thought she was an insecure neurotic bitchy little twit. He thought she was just some blonde cheerleader who knew nothing about the darker side of life but he was wrong, dead wrong.

It was kind of hard not to notice that when she put her life on the line for him. She sat there on the floor, in a dark dank cell while he was lost and insecure. She held him when he cried, feeling surrounded and drowning in a flood of everything he was now. She knew him better than the woman who birthed him and he loved her more than anyone or anything but today he had to choose to go against her because he had to know.

Rounding the building he saw them, lounging against the walls. It was actually a great place to have a clandestine meeting. It was funny that they had been there all of four hours and already had the place scoped out. Their eyes rose to meet his as he approached. There was something intriguing about them.

The werewolf, Aidan exuded power and confidence. It was cocky and arrogant but Tyler could hardly fault him as he could feel the power rolling off him. The girl, Accalia, was like a pixie with flowing red hair, pale skin and eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. For some reason he couldn't fathom he didn't want to rip out their hearts anymore. It was like as soon as Aidan had requested an audience something had shifted and he didn't know what.

Then the werewolves did something surprising, their heads tilted to the side in a greeting Tyler had never before seen but recognized, they both exposed their shoulders to show a ringed tattoo with three jagged strips. Returning to their original position, they noticed the confusion on Tyler's face.

"How old are you?" it was Aidan speaking now as his eyes glanced at his sister.

"I'm seventeen." Tyler replied confused.

"No. How many moons… transformations?"

"Three." He answered still uncertain.

They exchanged a look of incredulity and a shared thought. It was like they were expecting more time or someone else or something else. Tyler couldn't help the defensive tone that entered his voice as he asked, "How many have you gone through?"

Aidan cleared his throat, looking a lot more like the prick he had encountered this morning, "Six hundred."

Tyler could almost feel his eyes bug open, "That would make you…"

"I am far older than I look." He deadpanned

"And you?" he turned to Accalia.

"I've been at this a hundred years." She spoke smoothly.

"Shit!" It was Tyler who said in shock. He had no idea what hundred year old werewolves looked like. He had no idea that there were even allowed to live that long.

"How has your education been so neglected?" Accalia murmured to no one in particular.

"Huh?" It wasn't his most articulate comeback but a guy had to get a pass. He was expecting hostility, threats but they were behaving as though he was a long-lost child surviving on scraps when he could have been at a banquet everyday for the last three months. It was surreal.

"What happened to your alpha?" Aidan again.

"I never had one. My uncle, the only other person I knew who triggered the curse in my family, died a few months back."

"So you have no one…" Aidan reiterated.

"But you're a Lockwood dammit," Accalia said in disbelief, "How could this have happened?"

"So…"He was super-confused. _**What did being a Lockwood have to with it?**_

"You need to meet the pack; our alpha will wish to speak to you."

"I'm not meeting anyone!" he said taking a step back. Pack and alpha was more than he could handle, "What I need is for you to go."

"Why?" Accalia's eyes flashed golden at him, "Because of your vampire mates? Did they tell you to get rid of us?"

"Because I don't know you!" He shouted his eyes also changing.

"Tyler," her voice became soft, "There is so much you can learn, so much you have to know but we cannot tell you. But know this we would never hurt you. Can you say the same for your _friends_?"

It was that moment that Caroline chose to come around the corner. And he was just so… It wasn't what he had expected with the wolves. They acted like Jules and Brady had but without the edge of insanity. And Caroline just blew in, placing herself on their radar. He had seen the looks they had thrown her as she stood in front of him. Something was wrong there, a calculation in their eyes. But they were willing to teach him, willing to talk. He always had all of these questions. The internet was full of shit, especially those wannabes who formed sites and forums. God, he just wished he could have someone who understood. And there was an entire pack waiting. He needed to think, to get out of there. So answering her question he went immediately to his truck skipping the rest of the school day, forgetting he was trying to stay in the black. Racing up to his room he paced back and forth wondering what the hell he was going to do.

When he emerged to make his way to the Salvatore mansion, he still had no answers. He didn't want to hurt his friends or put them in danger but a part of him wanted to know the life he had been missing. He always wondered if things would be easier if he had a pack to lean on. For the few days he had remained with Brady and Jules he had felt a connection, a meeting of spirits, people who understood fully the agony he went through. Others could sympathize but no actually knew. It was something that had plagued him, something that still plagued him if he were completely honest.

When he walked into the Salvatore mansion the others were already talking. Damon was nowhere to be seen and Caroline stood in a corner watching the door as if she were waiting for him.

"What can we really do? They haven't done anything." It was Stefan, always the voice of reason. Peace and Love was the guy's motto.

"Yet." Caroline said looking him straight in the eye.

"Where the hell is Damon anyway?" Jeremy chimed in seeming to sense the tension in the room, "We need to tell him before he takes a stroll. We really can't handle another species war and we need to come up with a plan."

"Damon's not like that anymore" Bonnie pouted at him.

"What am I not like anymore, doll?" Damon entered, his eyes scanning the room, finally settling on her with a smile.

Bonnie answered, "We have some stuff to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it."

Damon's eyebrow rose and Tyler almost smiled. Almost. The guy had more faces than Kali had arms. It was so…Damon. Stefan was the one who recounted the tale again his face staying hard, his mouth rigid.

Damon turned when he was finished, smirked at Stefan and said, "I'm always up for a good hunt if you are brother."

The girls immediately protested but he had seen and understood what that look suggested. It meant that if it came to it, either would kill the devil himself to save the woman he loved. Bonnie tugged on Damon's hand and Tyler wondered if anyone else saw the immediate softening in Damon's eye as he looked at her.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

He kept looking at her, a small smile around his lips as he threw back to an old favourite, "Alright…judgey."

"I'll make you pay for that…later," She promised on a hiss.

"I look forward to it. We have all night," He answered but there was no accompanying smirk.

Tyler saw the moment the words impinged but Stefan cut off her protest as he looked at Elena reiterating Damon's feelings, "You are not going home either."

"I can take care of myself," Elena replied.

"So can I. Or do I need to remind you?" Bonnie looked menacingly at Damon.

"No you don't," Damon cringed in remembrance but stepped closer whispering into her ear, "I know you can just… Do this for me please?"

It was the first time he had actually heard the vampire plead. And it was kind of…romantic, if one noticed that sort of thing. He looked away at the scene unfolding to stare at Caroline. A tiny smile graced the corner of her lips as she took in her friends. When her eyes met his though, her face seemed to go wary all at once.

Stefan interrupted his thoughts, "That goes for you guys as well. Everyone bunks here tonight."

Jeremy shrugged but Caroline and Tyler immediately protested.

"No thank you Salvatore. I think I'll decline."

"Me too," Caroline said, "I'm a vampire and it's not a full moon tonight."

"But there is a full moon in a few days, Caroline," Stefan sighed, "They are still strong enough in packs to overpower you. You know this."

"I'm not sure they want Caroline but I will stay at her place tonight," Tyler promised. He barely had time to register the shock on her face before he was brought back by Stefan, "How do you know that?"

Looking away from her he focused on the room, "I spoke to them today."

All six pairs of eyes to look at him. "They are old, at least far older than 17."

"Varcolac?" It was Damon. When everyone looked at him surprised he answered, "What? I read! And since we do have puppy over there, I figured I would read up." He shrugged as they turned back to Tyler.

"The alpha wants to meet with me."

"Why?" Stefan asked his face showing concern.

"I don't know."

"Is the entire pack in Mystic Falls?" Damon this time, ever the strategist.

"Packs don't usually separate." Tyler answered truthfully.

"How many are there in the pack?" Damon again.

"I'm not sure."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look and then he looked back at Tyler. He got it and in truth he had intended to anyway. Someone else though also caught the silent acquiescence and she was not pleased.

"You are not meeting with them!" She shouted and he saw Stefan put a restraining hand to Caroline. Though she initially hissed, after a second she calmed walking away from him. It was a dynamic he had yet to fully comprehend. The younger Salvatore was the only one who could get her to calm down in an instant. Caroline respected Stefan's choices, listened before discarding his words, and if he said she obeyed. But not without protest, she was Care after all.

She trusted him without question. Caroline had explained it simply, that Stefan had been to her what she had been to Tyler. A friend when those initial urges had taken over, a trainer when it became hard and a savior in her moment of weakness.

"I have to," Tyler said to her and to the room in general though he could tell from her stance she was far from accepting it.

"But not without protection," It was Bonnie who said as she turned to her Grimoire.


	7. Are we still

**Author's notes: **

**Hey guys! This is actually my first author's note for this story. So let me begin by saying I am so honoured by and grateful to everyone who has added this story to your favourites or story alerts. I have been stalking your profiles and many of the stories I read are truly awesome and if I think so you can be sure I've added you to my favourites. To those who continue to review, I LOVE the feedback so thank you.**

**This story is actually far longer and more in depth than I planned initially but plot ideas and actual story are two separate entities I've learned. We're about halfway through because there is still some angst, love and sweetness to complete. Of course with a side order of torture and drama so I hope you continue with this story. **

**As an aside is anyone loving the Original family as much as I am? ;)**

Caroline refused to lose any more strands of hair. Not that losing a few strands would kill her especially since she was a vampire. She needed to ask Stefan about that though… Her hair didn't seem to grow, stuck as she was in time, but if she popped out a few follicles would they heal?

This was so beside the point! The point being the reason she was frustrated, terrified and all round anxious enough to be pacing her room in the middle of the night, shearing the hair off her head in a physical attempt to dispel the emotional turmoil she was in.

Lockwood, the idiot. God if there ever was a man placed on earth that could make her feel like her dead heart was having a coronary it was Tyler Lockwood. Today's folly: the meeting with hostile wolves. And the real kicker was he was meeting with them alone, outside their reach. Okay so he wasn't _totally_ outside their guard with Bonnie's witchy woo-joo of a protection spell. But still she would prefer if the idiot hadn't listened to Stefan or Damon who were still in her bad books as of their brilliant plan tonight. And it wasn't that she didn't see the strategic advantage of having an inside man in the camp of the enemy. One didn't need to read the Art of War to know that! But she didn't want it to be Tyler. She needed it not to be Tyler.

Caroline flopped onto the bed, yet again running her hand through her hair. While there consumed by the sudden fear for Tyler she heard a noise at her window. When she was human she would have bundled down and pretended she never heard anything but now she was a vampire she was probably the scariest thing out there so rising she walked over to the window to see what vermin had scratched at the window.

When she looked down though, she didn't see a raccoon or a squirrel though this particular beast had been a burden to her. Tyler Lockwood was perched precariously on a branch outside her tree. If she didn't know he would heal from anything barring decapitation or cardiectomy she might be scared for him. But as it was she kind of hoped he fell.

"Caroline…" he whined as she didn't move to unlock the window, "Please open the window."

She raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Tyler sighed deeply before threatening, "I don't need an invite though it might be hard to explain the broken window to the sheriff."

Huffing she unfastened the lock and pushed it up, wordlessly inviting him in.

"What do you think this is? Twilight? Climbing up a tree to get into my room." She rolled her eyes and huffed as soon as he was inside.

"I always thought Bella would be hotter as a blond." He smirked at her and Caroline couldn't help the giggle that escaped. They laughed together for a few seconds before her face became sober again, "I don't want you to meet with their Alpha."

"I got that," he sighed out, moving towards her "But I have to."

"No you don't!" she screamed at him, frustrated "You don't have to do anything. Just don't go!"

"Yes I do, Care. I don't think you get it," his gaze turned pleading all at once, "You have Stefan and Damon. They are like you. There are old enough to have seen the world, to know what it is like being a vampire over generations. They can help you. I don't have that!"

"You're really willing to risk your life for that!" she continued shouting at him incredulously.

He paused and answered in a whisper, "Yeah, if I have to."

But Caroline was far from finished with her tirade, "And what's gonna happen if they turn on you? Or try to hurt anyone of us? What happens then?"

"Then we fight… But what if they're not here for that? I'd be missing a great opportunity, Care."

"Tyler…"

"Care please, I just need you to…" his voice trailed off as he looked down.

It was the intensity in his voice that made her stop. Tyler sounded so much like he had when he broke into her house those months ago. He had been out of control then, unaware of what was happening to him and he wanted, needed answers. Answers she had not been prepared to give him and he had lashed out. It was in the same voice he had asked for her forgiveness. He looked then how he did now so vulnerable which was out of character for him and the one thing she could not resist.

Caroline sighed and stepped closer then, realizing that her fear for him needed to be put aside because Tyler needed this. And even though a part of her felt like she should knock him out and drive as far away from this town as possible, she couldn't.

"I'm just scared for you," she admitted in a small voice.

Tyler whispered in answer, "I know."

"Not sure what I'd do Lockwood, if anything happened to you." And there had never been a more true statement. Because she would be lost without him, lost without his friendship, lost without his love. And that was the crux of the matter.

It was as though the sun had risen on a dreary day, as though a quiet breeze had blown on a stifling evening, surprising in its appearance but a relief in more ways than one. She was into, totally into Tyler Lockwood and all the fears that had previously crippled her were nothing more than vapour in the grand scheme of things.

When Tyler's eyes met hers she gave him a smile and nodded once. It was their thing, this level of honesty and of commitment to each other. An unacknowledged commitment sure but there wasn't an old married couple who was closer, or risked the things they did for each other. Caroline felt herself being pulled into his arms, encased in warmth and hardness that sometimes seemed like her only defense against a world that would send her mad or at the very least get her dead.

And she realized then that she couldn't live without this, couldn't live without him. And so she held on tighter feeling safe in his presence, assured by the rise and fall of his chest and the warmth of his body. And they stood just clinging to each other.

Caroline felt the shift in the atmosphere acutely, as a warm tingling in her spine. But this time she had no excuses, no words that would stop the movement. Like a force, it was inevitable. She felt Tyler pull back to look at her and she could see clearly the desire in his eyes. The simple and yet all-consuming want was mirrored in hers. Linking her fingers through his she tugged on his hand pulling him towards the bed.

"Stay with me tonight? I mean, _with me_," she asked looking him in his eyes.

"Care…?" he began and she could hear the question on his lips.

"I'm sure," she asserted, touching her fingertips to his face, "Absolutely sure." She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. And then she kissed him. It was as if the moment her lips touched his every doubt faded away, every thought of hesitation fled. This was Tyler.

Tyler was soon ravaging her mouth and Caroline whimpered at the intensity of the kiss. It was earth-shattering, soul-bearing and completely arousing. She could feel her fangs itching to descend as they crashed into her bed. She wanted him, all of him and so slipping her hands under his shirt she pulled it off, desperate to feel every inch of him pressed against her. Tyler obliged and with a predatory gleam he almost tore her shirt off her.

Caroline felt the cold air brush against her skin. Looking up at him, she blushed as he gazed at her bared body. His eyes finally met hers again and she could see the heat there, the fire this moment had caused before his lips crashed into hers.

His lips drifted down, swiping against her neck, taking a nip at her collar. Tyler Lockwood was way too good at this. And then it got better when Tyler took the pointed tips now exposed to him, into his mouth. Caroline gasped as she could feel her body exploding with warmth; her heat seeming to reach out encompassing them both. Her fingers traced lines through his hair, gripping as a pleasurable wave crashed over her.

"I love you," she murmured breathless, thoughtlessly. And suddenly Tyler stopped his eyes focusing boring into hers as he answered, "I love you, too Caroline."

And with those sacred words came frenzy, an unquenchable thirst. The pull and draw for more as though what they admitted was bigger than either of them, consuming in its intensity. Caroline scooted down, her body finally meeting his in a dance as old as time.

Tyler gripped her hips, and just as he was to complete the move, he _screamed_. A heart-wrenching scream as though everything in him burned alive.

"Tyler! TYLER!" she yelled frantically shaking him as his agonized cries filled the air. Caroline looked for some unseen force attacking, some unknown entity. She swiped at the air around him in case it was a case of astral projection but Tyler just continued to scream. She flew from the bed grabbing her phone as tears streamed down her face as he writhed on the bed.

But before she could finish dialing he stopped abruptly; as suddenly as he started. The silence was now deafening in contrast to the degree of insanity only a moment ago. Caroline dropped the phone and rushed back to Tyler cradling his head in her lap. She listened to his heart rate as he slowly came to. His eyes were unfocused as he took her in.

"Hey," she said stroking his forehead.

"Hey," he answered his voice gruff, "What happened?"

"I thought you'd be able to answer that Lockwood," she sniffled. Tyler finally noticed the tears running down her cheek.

"Hey," he murmured soothingly, "Don't cry."

"What happened, Tyler?" she asked as he got up.

"Hell if I know," he muttered groggily, wincing as he turned. Caroline grabbed the arm he was favouring and almost screamed when she saw his skin. The skin was beet red, ringed with two jagged strips which were bloody.

"Tyler, what…?" _**What the hell was that?**_

"I…I…don't know." He stuttered in reply, frowning as he looked down at his arm.

"Well then, we are going to the boarding house," she said swiping at the tears on her cheeks, "And I swear if you fight me on this…"

Tyler took one look at her face and said, "Alright, Care. I won't."

By the time they reached the Boarding house, Caroline was a little more in control of her emotions. She felt soul weary from the emotional merry-go-round she had endured tonight. As if it wasn't hard enough admitting you love someone. But to have the moment interrupted by an unseen and sinister force. She wasn't sure that she was alright or that she would be for a while.

They had awoken the entire boarding house when they arrived and everyone was as concerned as her, well everyone except Bonnie. The witch had walked up to Tyler and placed her hand over the brand, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she had been smiling, actually smiling while they all looked on confused. She had then asked that the room be cleared so she could talk to Tyler in private, as if there was need for privacy among them. Caroline started to protest but seeing the look on Bonnie's face let her know this was one time she was not to be trifled with.

And normally that would be it, because Caroline was above ease-dropping but not tonight, not after the night she had had. Tuning her ears to listen in, she heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. When she tried again and could hear Damon's nervous twitching better than Bonnie and Tyler she knew the Bennett witch had not trusted the three vampires in the house and had taken extra precautions.

It was less than five minutes when she finally heard Bonnie call them all back and pronounced, PRONOUNCED that Tyler was fine. Caroline really had to use the breathing techniques she and Tyler had been practicing to remain calm. Not that she wasn't glad that her - well she didn't exactly know what Tyler was yet - was fine but an explanation would be nice. The witch had smiled at everyone and pronounced, PRONOUNCED that it wasn't her story to tell before ushering everyone including her irritated vampire boyfriend back to bed. Caroline glared at the witch but all she did was smile with glee.

She turned her glare on Tyler who looked strangely content for a guy who had been screaming his head off only minutes before. Closing the space between them she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Well?"

Tyler Lockwood just stared at her. The damn idiot just stared. And despite watching him writhing with pain or maybe because of it she wanted to slam his head against a wall.

"So, you're not gonna say anything?" she stated flatly.

Tyler sighed deeply before speaking, "I promise I will tell you everything…I just can't right now."

"Then when?" her hands on her hips she faced him, "You almost…I don't even know what! What if it happens again?"

"It won't'" he stated with certainty.

"Well then I hope you are ready to sleep alone tonight!" She blurted angrily. They were done with the secrets, had been done with the secrets a long time ago and there was no way she was starting back up with that. With Damon, all there had been was lies and manipulations; torture and control. With Matt she could never be who really was for fear of his judgment. But with Tyler she was honest and upfront and now she knew what that was like she was never going back there again.

"I'm prepared to do that, yes." He stated. Caroline had not been expecting that. The ease with which the words had come out his mouth made her flinch and step back as though a whip cracking at her back had struck.

Seeing her stricken face Tyler hurried to explain, "Caroline I didn't mean it like…"

"It's fine!" she said and ran at vamp speed from the room locking the door to the bedroom she occupied whenever she stayed at the boarding house.

Needless to say she didn't get much sleep that night or the next. Or the entire week leading up to the full moon. She avoided Tyler like the plague and skipped all heart to hearts with doppelganger and witch best friends. But no matter what had happened between them she would never leave him on a full moon. So Sunday night she left her home driving to the edge of the Lockwood property. Once she reached there she ran the rest of the way to the cellar where Tyler was.

As she descended she heard his voice, "I wasn't sure you would come."

Sometimes she forgot how enhanced his senses were so close to the full moon. Moving to the door she peered into the dark, dank cellar. She couldn't cross the threshold compliments Bonnie's spell but she could stay and be there for him as bones shift and tissue was rearranged until he was no longer the man but the wolf. And so she hunkered down as his agitated body crossed the floor.

"I would never leave you alone Tyler."

He nodded slowly, his eyes meeting hers as he joined her on the floor unable to touch her. She wasn't quite sure of the mechanism but the spell was specific so that each full moon Tyler was trapped inside and everyone else was trapped outside. And as much as Caroline wished she could touch him, comfort him she knew the barrier was for her protection. After all a werewolf bite could kill a vampire.

"So how you doing?'

"Ask me in a few," he answered as he moved as close as he could to the barrier and to Caroline on the other side.

After a few moments of silence Tyler began, "Caroline…" but he was cut off by a particularly painful fracture in his back.

"Hey, Tyler…Tyler. I know, just breathe through it ok?" She coaxed from her end.

When he screamed again she cringed but she knew this was how it was every month. They both seemed to handle it better but it didn't diminish the fact that every month his bones were broken and reformed.

"Fight through it ok? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She continued mindlessly unaware that she said a variation every month, unaware that tears forming in her eyes.

She wasn't sure if Tyler could even hear her anymore, not really. But she realized that just being there was enough.

Caroline felt rather than saw a presence behind her but before she could turn around she had been slammed against the wall. Dazed she saw them then, the red head smirking as they entered the chamber. She tried to run after them to stop them from going near to Tyler but she was too late. The entered the chamber, seamlessly and Caroline cursed the fact that they could and she could not.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed but neither wolf even acknowledged her as they stepped toward a doubled over Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Tyler gasp through the pain, "I told you to stay away."

_**What? What the hell was happening here?**_

The one named Aidan bent toward him, "We have come to help, Brother."

Caroline could see the tenseness in their shoulders, the shifting bones underneath the skin but neither of the wolves even flinched. Their control was amazing. As they sat on the floor next to Tyler Aidan spoke again , "Allow us and the burden of your pain shall ease."

That was all he said and she wanted to scream at Tyler but she understood so little of this. And what if they really could take Tyler's pain away?

The three wolves stared at each other as Caroline saw a thousand emotions flicker across Tyler's face. His eyes kept flicking between the two who seemed ever patient as he screamed out his agony. Finally he just nodded.

She didn't know what happened but one minute Tyler was screaming and the next he was sitting peacefully on the floor in awe as his bones shifted. It was like every single inch of pain had been taken away. Caroline watched then as the three wolves stood simultaneously their eyes yellow. She had never been more aware of Tyler's heritage than she was now. They bowed their heads revealing matching brands on their shoulder which seemed to glow in the darkness of the cell.

Caroline couldn't keep a small gasp of surprise from escaping as she watched as his body changed, from man to wolf and noted with blessed relief the lack of pain-filled moans. She kept her eyes on Tyler who was smiling, actually smiling as he fell to the ground and became the wolf.


	8. I heard your dreams came true

The entire experience had been surreal. He wasn't even sure how it had happened. One minute he could feel the transformation killing him or at least that was how it felt every month _ despite the support from Caroline, despite the love he now knew radiated with every word _ and the next minute…

It was gone. The feeling he dreaded every month; being out of control, hurting until he heaved, fearing that one day he wouldn't survive, it was gone. It happened in the moments just before he lost all sense of self. He heard their voices, in his head no less. It was as though Aidan's voice stood behind a wall of water, muffled as it was by the excruciating pain. He had told them to stay away, declining their offer of letting him change with them but yet here they were and he couldn't do anything about it.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler gasped through the pain, "I told you to stay away."

He felt Accalia's presence as well but it was Aidan who answered as they both sat on the floor next to him, "Allow us and the burden of your pain shall ease."

Tyler really didn't know what the hell they were talking about he was a little busy feeling like he was being burned alive.

_**Couldn't they speak 21**__**st**__** century good old-fashioned English?**_ He felt Accalia's amusement at his jibe. Oh right, mind-reading.

_We are here to help. Just let us in._ Aidan again, the bastard was really getting on his nerves with this mind invasion thing.

_You're already in my freaking head! _He screamed with his inner voice.

This time it was Accalia who spoke, her voice soothing as it seemed to push past the barrier of pain to get his attention.

_Tyler you can feel it. Your wolf is trying to come out. Just embrace it and embrace us with it. And your pain will stop._

Tyler looked into her eyes hoping that there wasn't another shoe in this case because it would be nice to put the breaking bones thing on the backburner. But he didn't know if he could trust them and do what they said. And what did she even mean, embrace the wolf?

_You have nothing to lose and everything to gain._

She was right of course if there was even a possibility that things could be different he needed to take the chance. Tyler could hear her whispered encouragements as he felt their consciousness slide into him. It was intrusive and comforting all at once, their minds filling his. He hadn't really made a decision or maybe he had. He just needed the pain to stop, this excruciating pain. If it could be better…

He could hear Aidan's sigh of relief as he took a deep breath relaxing, allowing them in. He was embracing it, permitting them entrance into the deepest parts of his soul. And then somehow it clicked. Like a switch or a button he felt the change immediately. It felt like a…connection, unlike anything he could even try to explain but it was there. And immediately the pain ceased. Oh he could still feel the transformation happening, but it was like someone had shot him full of morphine and the pain was gone. He stood then, seeing the smiling faces of his brother and sister. It was time, time for the change.

He had never been spiritually inclined but Tyler understood now what an out of body experience felt like. Because when he came to it was like he had been watching his actions as the wolf but not quite participating. He had seen Caroline's face as she stared in awe. He had watched as the wolf wrestled playfully with both Aidan and Accalia. They remained trapped as they were in the shielded cellar but the pain and edge of rage that always seemed to follow his transformations were no longer there. He was finally free.

As he stood he realized that there was no aftermath, no crippled limbs and paining muscles. It was as though he had taken a run, exhilarating but hardly painful. Tyler watched as they both stood smiles on their faces as they turned to him.

"We have so much to tell you, Tyler," Accalia spoke with a smile on her face. And he wanted to know, wanted to learn every nuance of the curse which in one night had seemed like less of a burden.

"It would be our pleasure to take you to meet our alpha, brother." And before tonight he hadn't known he could ever feel excellent about being a werewolf but he did. He felt as though he had come home as crazy as that sounded. He felt like this experience had changed him. Smiling in acquiescence he heard a slight shift behind him.

Caroline. Caroline was always an open book. Her face was so expressive her eyes showed every emotion. Joy and despair, relief and pain were portrayed. The conflicting emotions reflected deep within her soul. He needed to talk to her to explain to… he didn't know. But he couldn't ride off with these wolves when the woman who had been his only support, had stood up for him when he was an outcast when everyone wanted to kill him. She had protected him, loved him, even when he didn't deserve it. As much as he owed the wolves he owed her more.

"I can't right now," he sighed knowing that his decline might be interpreted as a slap to the face.

But Aidan surprised him. When Accalia would have protested he stayed her and walked out, throwing back over his shoulder, "Copper Street Amherst. We will be expecting you."

The wolves crossed the threshold they had entered only a few hours ago. Had it really only been hours? It felt like a lifetime. He waited patiently until they could no longer be heard before he stepped out also his eyes finally meeting Caroline's. But she said nothing. Her eyes just stared at him as though he was a new creature and in truth he felt like one. It was in that deafening silence that he finally noticed that the rain was pouring. Tyler turned away as he felt the atmosphere turn cold to pull on his jeans and a hooded jacket. Not that he needed them.

As he pulled on his shirt he heard her speak, "Did you know I worry about you more than I worry about myself? I worried about you even before you knew me. Not knew me, knew me but _**knew**_ me. I worried that you were ignorant of everything supernatural and yet you were one. I worried before you changed. I worried after you changed. That day I worried so much I wasn't thirsty for you know…blood or anything. You know when I noticed I hadn't fed in twenty-four hours when you had fallen asleep the next morning. I worry. I'm worried now about last week and about tonight but I don't know what I'm worried about because you won't tell me anything! I love you and you won't tell me…"

She loved him. Tyler closed his eyes savoring that. No one ever loved him. Not in the way he had wanted to be loved. Not with open and whole-hearted devotion and unconditional commitment he saw in other people's households. That was one of the reasons he had hated _not hated, really just envied to the point of rage_ Jeremy, because he was jealous of the easy camaraderie he had with Elena. He had never had that. The way she loved him unconditionally, the way his parents always thought he hung the stars and moon. He never had that.

It was why when Caroline had been with Matt he had behaved like such a douche bag. Girls always slept with him but none ever loved him. But someone loved him now. The best of them all loved him now. Well, he loved her right back so this time instead of saying it he decided to try and show her. But she had already turned away as he stood flying through the raining woods.

If tonight hadn't been a full moon he never would have caught her but he was still more wolf than man right now. So he grabbed her pushing her against a tree, crashing his lips to hers. Despite the rain pouring torrents Tyler could taste the tears on her lips. Pulling back he brought his thumbs up to stroke her cheeks. Looking into her eyes he said, "I love you too Caroline and I swear to you I won't ever make you regret loving me."

Tyler's lips met hers once again and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Caroline was a living contrast. Fire and ice, vanilla with a hint of exotic spice, steel will packed in a girly form. He loved it. When her mouth finally opened under his, his moan was involuntary as was the instinctive way he grasped her head as though he couldn't get enough of her. His hand slipped down to her hip pulling her body flush against his. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. Oh he had plenty of women, of varying ages but with Caroline he felt renewed like everything was the first time. Her responses were so honest and open he could bathe in them. When her leg curled around his hip, he knew he was a goner.

"Caroline…" he whispered pulling away. They were dripping wet, in the middle of nowhere. He wanted her but she deserved silk sheets and the biggest bed he could find. But she was having none of it. Caroline tugged his head back toward her for another arrhythmia inducing kiss, her hand grasping his and sliding it under her shirt. All thoughts of chivalry flew from his head. He only knew one thing he had to have her. Backing away he pulled off his shirt cursing himself for bothering to redress. When he had finished shedding his clothes he turned to her appreciating the desire which he could see in her eyes as it roamed over his body. Stepping to her he kissed her as he pulled off her shirt.

Getting her naked was his number one priority. Slipping his hands down he rid her of the jeans she wore. He easily lifted her placing her legs on either side of him. Entirely new sensations ran rampant through his body at having her so completely exposed to his touch. Her fingers raked across his back and she nipped at his shoulders with her teeth. That was pretty much the point at which he could stand no more. Growling he hiked her up looking deeply into her eyes as he entered her. Her body straining toward his told him more than words ever could how much she was enjoying this.

"Tyler…Tyler…Ty…" Her breath hitched as he moved.

It was like everything beautiful all wrapped in one. Security and love and safety, so much so that everything else, everything around them just faded. And when they found release it was together.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as he held her refusing to let go.

"I love you too," she repeated on a giggle. It was just so…Caroline and he couldn't help but chuckle in response.

And they stood there lost in the warmth of the other until their breathing was normal again. Stepping back he allowed her to put her legs under her, moving in one final time to give her one last tender kiss.

"I swear to you, that I will come back to you. But I need to get answers and then I'll tell you everything. You believe me right?"

"Yeah, I believe you," she whispered, "I just worry you know."

"Yeah, I got that," He said chuckling.

"Whatever!" she smacked him before her face turned serious again, "Go, you know where to the find me when you get back."

With a final smile she kissed him before speeding off. Tyler watched her go and grabbed his clothes off the floor realizing that she had grabbed hers as she left. Walking to his car he kept hearing Aidan's voice in his head and he wondered what he would find in Amherst.

By the time Tyler reached Amherst the sun was cresting. He could see the neighborhood as it awoke and it looked so normal. A little more new age than Mystic Falls but definitely homey. He wondered what the neighbors would think if they knew their children played within ten feet of story book monsters.

Turning onto Copper Street he looked out trying to decide which house to check. Just as he reached the end of the road he saw it and knew it was where they were. There was nothing special about the house though it was nice to behold. It was large enough to house a big family but what made Tyler sure it was there was the wood at the back of the house where wolves could easily run around under cover. Neighbors none the wiser. It was perfect. He stopped his car in the driveway and made his way up to the front door and it flew open before he could knock. In the way stood Accalia, she was nearly bouncing with excitement her green eyes flashing.

"I'm glad you came. Everyone is excited to meet you. But you can freshen up in the upstairs bathroom if you like."

Everyone? Tyler thought but did not speak. Nodding his head he moved to where she pointed, feeling that he needed to at least take a shower before he met the alpha and his pack. So he showered quickly putting on some clothes he saw in the adjoining room laid out on the bed. It had probably been Accalia who had collected his soiled ones and laid out fresh clothes. It was like she was a completely different person here, less wary and free of constraints. She looked happy even to see him.

When Tyler finally emerged he saw her waiting in the hallway ready to escort him to their alpha. Despite her ease and brilliant smile he was wary of the encounter. He entered a drawing room where a number of people sat. Each stood as he approached. They all greeted him in what he now recognized as a respectful hello. Tyler dipped his head in greeting. An older man walked toward him. Tyler somehow knew immediately he was the alpha. On the outside his features were normal, dark hair, blue eyes muscular build encased in a blazer but there was something there leashed underneath the surface. He exuded power.

"Good Morning Heir Lockwood and welcome to our humble home."

"Thank you," Tyler replied, raising an eyebrow at the heir Lockwood thing.

"It is our pleasure to meet the lone Lockwood wolf. I am Alek Lycaon and this is my wife Ledell. I am the alpha of this pack. You have met Aidan and Accalia Lovell." Both wolves smirked at him and Tyler noticed something he had never seen them show before, something they had not let themselves exhibit. They were mates. "And my children though one can claim they have outgrown the title, Demetria, Melissa and Nikon."

Tyler smiled at all in turn who dipped their heads in acknowledgement.

"You may leave us now," the alpha commanded then, and without a backward glance all turned leaving the room including his mate.

"I heard about last night and I am sorry you couldn't trust us enough to change here but I am glad Aidan and Accalia were able to aid you."

"How did they?" It was past time to get answers.

"I was almost certain you would pose that question and yet I find myself lost for words. The closest thing to the old ways and the old explanations I have found on this continent are with the Native Americans. In their lore they refer to them as spirit animals. They enter people. We believe in that way that the wolf is a kindred spirit given to us for a purpose. To make us strong and wise, to make us who we were meant to be."

"So we were meant to be cursed," Tyler threw out there as he watched Alek turn and take a seat. He motioned to Tyler and he sat across from him.

"Not cursed, blessed. The tales of werewolves are far-reaching, but each time the lesson was clear. An evil heart would cause you pain but love would set you free. It may have started as punishment but no punishment comes without a lesson learned."

"What lesson would that be?" Tyler posed.

"It may sound cliché or outdated but love conquers all. I can see the skepticism lurking in your eyes. But being a werewolf is a family affair, we draw strength from each other. We trust each other, we love each other. It is the way of the wolf to depend on the pack. And only an outcast transforms alone and thus feels excruciating pain. But when you spirit link using our Native American legends again with other wolves then…"

"The pain evaporates. Is that really what we did tonight?" Tyler couldn't believe some of the stuff he was hearing but spirit link seemed as good a description as any for the events that transpired.

"You find this hard to believe." The alpha stated flatly.

"Are you reading my mind?" Tyler threw back.

"No. Just your countenance. You are a singularly expressive creature," He replied with a smirk.

"Can you stop talking like you are a billion years old?"

"What makes you think I am not?" he deadpanned. When Tyler's eyebrow rose he chuckled, "Fine, Tyler. I cannot claim a day past a million but I am an old man and we must have out theatrics. It keeps the tedious years interesting."

Tyler dipped his head in acknowledgement before asking, "Where are you from?"

"Greece, originally. Then England. Accalia and Aidan are hail from France."

"How did you get here? I mean, why did you come here?"

"That's a very long story. In short, my family was born and raised in Greece until we became lycanthrope. But Greece was a hard land to exist in and my great grandfather had heard tales of a wild country where they were entire villages of our kind, pain free transformations and a camaraderie that belied our state. So we travelled very far indeed to meet these people. We lost many on the journey more when we arrived but finally we met them. And, for a time, we lived in harmony, they taught us many things, to accept who we are and what it really meant. They shared their knowledge, their predictions and we shared ours. But nothing ever lasts and when the inquisition swept so many were killed. We were destitute once again. My family chose to return to our homeland while…others chose to explore the New World. A place where dreams were thought to come true. I am simply a few years late in making the transition, Tyler."

"Did you know my family?"

"Of course. Who didn't? The Lockwoods were… royalty. Older, stronger…John would roll in his grave if he knew you were the last left to suffer on your own."

"John?" Tyler asked. He was learning far more in one conversation with this stranger than he had learned in months trying to scrounge up information on the internet.

"John Lockwood, husband to Jane maiden name Taylor. He was first one to settle and invite other families to his 'wood enclosed by fence'. I am sorry Tyler that you had to do this alone for so long."

"I was not alone," Tyler assured him. How could he be when he had an amazing woman who had stayed with him despite personal risk to herself? He had suffered sure but never alone.

"Ah, yes. Accalia mentioned a vampire. There is no love lost with them as she lost a younger brother to villains of their ilk but we are not so closed minded that we think all are evil."

"Good because if you make a move against Caroline…" Tyler began.

"No threats are necessary especially ones you cannot retract, pup" his eyes flashed yellow. And there it was Tyler noticed, the barely concealed power. Alek was dangerous and he would be a fool to not see that, "Now onto more pleasant things… I am told you have the mark of our kind. You understand the implications of such a mark?"

"Yes."

"Good," he flashed a smile, "To complete your journey you must chose a pack or sire your own."

"I am aware."

Alek nodded his eyes twinkling, "I am aware you may have reservations about joining our pack but this is the bond we live by. Whom you love, we love, whom you hate we hate. We will never hurt you or those who hold your heart. Now I invite you to remain with us until you have made a decision concerning the pack."

"I graciously accept your offer," Tyler answered aware that the wolves were already rubbing off on him with their Old World speech, "I still have a great many questions."

"As expected."


	9. Need You Now

The only sound she could hear was her own harsh breathing. It was a definite step up from the moments when her screams were all that reverberated. She didn't have the energy to try to think let alone move though she knew she should before they came back. This might be her only chance of escape. Steeling herself she jerked on the chains and screamed again. The vervain; it was covering the bonds. She had forgotten for a moment, the more intense pain clouding her memory. They had used the plant often on her.

It had covered the knives that had been slipped along her chest. It had filled the syringe that had been stabbed repeatedly into her, in the drink that had been forced down her throat. It had been on the wooden stakes that had been driven, shot and punched into her. It was why she could hardly move, couldn't heal the dripping wounds, the broken clavicle, the burns. God, she just wanted to die but she didn't even get that reprieve.

Today they had heated a tire iron and used it burn her once clean skin. The pain was so intense she thought she would have passed out but she didn't. No matter what they did she was always awake. And with every bit of torture and every day that passed she felt a little less like herself and more like the cold-hearted monster she denied.

It would be so easy to grasp the rage, fill her now empty heart with it. It would be so easy to give into the monster knowing that the foothold on her sanity slipped ever so slowly as the bloodlust kicked in. They didn't know how it would be. How she envisioned her revenge, siphoning off the triad one by one. She would take her time breaking bone by blessed bone. For hours she would bite and drink until she bled their last drop. How good it would feel as she bathed in the afterglow of a ripping well done.

Her morbid ruminations were interrupted by the stomp of boots as someone made their way down the stairs. And it was the bitch she saw every day, the one who she fantasized about how her live heart would feel beating in her hand. How her blood would flow down her throat. She looked up meeting the monster with bold yellow eyes as she smiled.

"Hello Caroline."

_**Three days earlier**_

She loved Lady Antebellum especially _Baby, It's Cold Outside_but hearing that belt out at 6am would make anybody, make that human or vampire, release a few choice words into the atmosphere. Groaning she turned to pick up the phone.

"How do you feel about ditching school to spend the day with me?" It was Tyler and God help her she really loved hearing his voice but dammit it was early in the freaking morning.

"Tyler…I am so kicking your ass," she responded as she sat up. Hearing his chuckle she pouted, "I'm serious I've been waiting a good forty-eight hours for your promised talk. And now you call me at the ass crack of dawn…"

"I know," she heard him sigh, "Don't I get a point for calling at least twice since then."

"For five minutes each time!" She swore that males no matter what species were genetically designed to be stupid. As if checking in to say _hey-you're-alive-I'm-glad_ was anyway to talk to the girl you had just made love to.

He sighed again, "I'm really sorry about that Care but I want to make it up to you and I was thinking a picnic at our place."

"Our place?" she asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, the waterfalls," He answered easily. Was it completely sappy of her to have melted when he referred to it as their place? Lockwood could be the most infuriatingly romantic bastard when he wanted to be. And she was just that much in love with him to be sucker enough to fall for it.

"And you couldn't wait til the sun crested over the horizon to tell me this?" she moaned out loud mainly for show because she knew she was agreeing.

Caroline could almost hear the smile in his voice when he answered, "Yeah but I wanted to get an early start because we have a few things we need to do today. And…Alek wants to have dinner."

"Alek?" he had rushed out the last part. Something he did when he got nervous.

"The alpha of the pack. There are so many things we need to talk about, so many I need to tell you but Alek wishes to meet you."

"Me? Tyler I'm not sure…" The hell she wasn't. She was absolutely, positively certain she did not want to meet another pack of wolves. The last encounter had ended with her full of bullet holes, not a scene she wished to repeat. If it hadn't been for the others… She shivered thinking of the hell Brady and Jules had put her through, the hesitation on Tyler's part that had marred their budding friendship, the scars he bore even now of betraying and signing the death warrant of his own kind. It was not something she wished to try her hand at gain.

"Not just you," he continued after a pause and she knew his mind had recalled, just like hers, the last time, "They are inviting everyone for dinner."

"What?" she was confused now.

"They know about you guys…" his voice was hesitant as though he knew how she would react.

"What? You told them about us?" She could tell her voice was getting hysterical but she couldn't help it.

"Not in that way Caroline. Aiden and Accalia told them I had unusual friends and the alpha wanted to meet you after I told him how important you guys were to me especially you," he whispered the last part and Caroline knew he was trying to reassure her, "I'm gonna call everyone else after but I wanted the okay from you first. Please Caroline."

He was pleading, again. Tyler Lockwood was begging her, again. Caroline wanted to say yes but the last experience she had with wolves had not been a pleasant one. She didn't trust them but she did trust Tyler and they had two century and a half year old vampires and a powerful Bennett witch.

"Ok but not Jeremy and not Elena. The rest of us can defend ourselves but not them."

"Caroline, they won't…" he began but stopped himself, "No Elena and no Jeremy."

"Good. Give me an hour to get ready. "

"No problem. I love you."

"Love you too." And she did but she had faced too much at the hands of wolves and she wouldn't ever again. She had played the victim far too much in this series of the paranormal they called Life. First with Katherine she had been far too ignorant and far too vulnerable. And Brady and Jules had chosen her for the same reasons. She was always the one who was picked off at a moment because she wasn't as strong as Stefan or Damon, or as valuable as Elena or as kick-ass as Bonnie. But not this time. Caroline was determined not to play the part of the distressed again. So picking back up the phone she dialed the number she knew Tyler wouldn't call first.

"Blondie, do you even comprehend how early it is?" the slightly groggy vampire answered the phone. If Damon wasn't proof positive that vampires liked sleep …

"Get up, Damon," she said skipping the pleasantries, "We've got work to do."

As they traveled a road she had never seen in daylight before she couldn't help but feel like Tyler was holding back. Yes, she knew he had to tell her about his days with the wolves, the mark, and everything but still the way he was looking at her was strange and she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. It was intense, as though he were seeing her for the first time. It was eerily familiar to the first time he had found out she was a vampire.

Tyler parked his truck and they got out. This time they were farther from the water fall than they had been because the truck could not go as far as his bike could off the path. She watched as he hefted a picnic basket from the back and she realized that he hadn't been kidding about this day at the falls deal. He really wanted them to have some alone time in _their_ place. She suddenly felt warm at the thought that he had actually put together something special for them both.

"So what did you bring Lockwood?" She asked as they sat down on the blanket he had carefully laid out.

With the rushing water in the background, the warm sun on her skin as she laid back, Caroline could almost forget everything else but this. Tyler was stretched out next to her, their arms so close she could feel the heat of his body but he didn't touch her. On hearing her words he turned over then and smiled.

"Grilled cheese on toast, fruit yogurt, granola, mandarin and Grapefruit and to drink, coffee or pineapple juice," he stated as he pulled out a picnic.

"And finally for the haematophages among us…" He spoke as he pulled out a blood bag. A grin spread across her face and she had a repeat of the cuddly warmth of the teddy bear because he showed how accepting he was of all _she_ was. Truthfully she had just planned to look for a quick bunny or anything really that could be found in the woods, but Tyler had thought enough to pack a blood bag for her. It was a relief to not have to hide when they were alone. And she knew that a part of it was because he was different too. You couldn't really point fingers when you had to be chained down once a month. But if she was fair it wasn't only that. Tyler didn't judge. He had been criticized all his life and he never did that to anyone else. She leaned over placing a kiss on his lips before sipping on the bag as he laid out the feast he had brought. Once they were finished eating she knew that the time for stalling was over. Tyler had so much to explain. And as if he read her mind he started.

"So…I've been with the pack these two days and I've been learning a lot about being a werewolf. What that means and stuff. They've been helping me."

She nodded her head knowing that talking about things was hard enough for him.

"I don't know how to start but I guess starting at the beginning would be best," she flashed him a reassuring smile as he continued, "Alek and the others believe that like in the Native American legends our wolves are spirit animals, joined to us to guide us through our lives. Like two sides of our soul. And on that theory being a werewolf is not a curse but a gift meant to guide us."

"It seemed like a curse when all your bones were breaking," she stated blunt always.

"That's because it is a curse, when you're alone."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't that easy for me to get either," he chuckled at her perplexed face, "The pack believes and I think we've both seen the proof, that like in that Disney movie where the beast is cursed for his selfishness and cruelty, so were we. And like that the aim was to teach that love conquers all." He blushed then and Caroline could almost see the guy in him battling against such a wimpy definition.

Shaking her head at his silliness she urged him to continue with the motion of her hand.

"Having a family, people who love you and are there for you, takes away the pain. So when Accalia and Aidan entered the cellar and changed with me, the pain went away."

"So all this time all you needed was some company to change," she murmured more to herself than to him. Caroline felt guilty. He had been through months of excruciating pain because they thought he was alone and that's how it was meant to be.

"Care, look at me. This isn't your fault. We didn't know okay? We didn't know," he had read her like an open book, seeing the guilt there even though she had done more than anyone to help him, " And it's a little more complex than just having a partner. I needed to accept who I was and accept that I needed help and allow them in, not just into the room but into my spirit. And trust me I know how new-age doped up on crystal meth that sounds but I swear to you. We…linked and I felt us changing together and at that moment, the pain ceased."

She nodded and just looked at him knowing he was telling the truth. It was there in his eyes.

"They helped me Caroline and I'm grateful to them but you… you were my savior." He spoke softly reaching over to caress her cheek. Caroline reveled in the contact. His palm on her face filled her with warmth and she turned her lips kissing his fingers. When she looked up his eyes had changed color and in a voice that sent shivers down her spine he said, "You do that one more time and I won't finish this story."

Smiling she nodded and allowed him to pull back as he continued, "The night in your room when we… you told me you loved me. I have never felt more complete in my life, I was happy then that I had become a werewolf happy then that I had to transform every month happy then that the excruciating pain I bore had given me more than anything I could express. I was happy I loved you. And my wolf was finally let in."

He pulled off his shirt and showed her the mark. She reached out touching it realizing that it was even warmer than the rest of his skin, "It's a mark of the wolf and it shows who you are. One is for…" he touched the first scar, "me, the wolf I am. The wolf I chose to be. One is for my family, the pack I have chosen. I don't have that mark yet because I have not joined them nor have I sired my own. And this one…" He paused stroking the other mark, "Is special. It represents the woman who holds my heart. The one I am bound to and barring death shall never leave. This one is for my mate."

_**His mate?**_ He was looking so intently at her that it finally clicked…

"I…I am your mate?" she stuttered out, confounded and excited and slightly freaked.

Tyler's smile then became radiant as he said, "You are the best part of me. I love you Caroline." 

"Bonnie knew!" She charged screaming.

Tyler chuckled, "Not before she read it, she was the one who started the flood of info. The rest came from Alek."

"I'm your mate?" she said again in wonder. It was so much for her mind to wrap around. They had never even gone on a date. Yeah there had been declarations of desire and making love against a tree but mate? It wasn't something she was familiar with. And somehow, someway it felt right, like it clicked. As though it had been destined from time immemorial.

Caroline saw him turn away and whisper, "You can choose not to be. You can walk away from me." And it was there that lingering doubt that anyone could love him that pulled at her heartstrings.

"Can you walk away from me?" She asked him looking him in the eye.

"No." His voice was small, "I knew **that** even before this. I can't."

"Then why in the hell would you think I could? I love you. And that means today and forever. I would die for you."

The immediate lifting of his face caused Caroline to grin like an idiot.

"You love me?"

"I've only said it like a billion times, Lockwood."

And with that he kissed her. A kiss full of love and appreciation and commitment. A kiss that told her far more than words ever could that he was truly here with her, forever. And Caroline returned in kind, pulling him on top of her, enjoying the weight of his body as he pressed into her. When Tyler deepened the kiss, she moaned and slipped her hands under his shirt. He groaned and pulled back. Caroline moaned in protest following his body as it pulled away from hers, kissing his neck, his face, anywhere she could reach as she held on.

"Caroline," he moaned "I swore to myself the next time I make love to you it would be in a bed with sheets and time to explore every inch of your body."

"Tyler," she protested in between nips at his pulse as he gasped.

Grabbing her face he placed a long deep kiss on her lips before saying simply, "No."

Caroline flopped back onto the blanket sighing before looking at him, "When did I become the insatiable one?"

"When I asked you to marry me?" he stated with a grin on his face.

Caroline squealed as her eyes opened wide realizing that he had indeed. Turning over to look at him, she saw his eyes glowing while looking at her.

"I have one more thing to show you," he said and then she felt it, a presence against her mind. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Tyler.

_I love you, Caroline! _Caroline knew she probably looked like thyrotoxicosis gone horribly right but she couldn't help it. Tyler was in her mind.

"Can you do that with everyone?" she asked still having a hard time comprehending.

_Nope. Just other wolves and my mate_. He replied in her consciousness.

When she tackled him to the ground again, it was because she loved him. It was because she knew that she always would, no matter what. And for the moment she forgot everything but that.

If she hadn't grown up in Mystic Falls, the formality would have astounded her. But between founder's ball, and other disastrous massacres…ah, functions, she was definitely ready for the seven course Grecian dinner. When they had arrived, Tyler escorted them to the dining room and Caroline couldn't help but smile at him, secretly loving that they were more comfortable with each other than ever. She had yet to tell anyone about their new status, not sure how to articulate the fact that she was Tyler's mate _ a werewolf's mate_ to two vampires and until she figured that out she wouldn't. She knew that Bonnie would keep their secret until then.

They had all agreed not without protest from the Gilberts that Elena and Jeremy should stay home tonight. Alaric was present with his arsenal so neither would be vulnerable especially since the wolves would be occupied here. She looked over to the others who she knew were strapped to the nines for any eventuality and was a little ashamed that she had gone behind her mate's back, and she couldn't help the smile that erupted every time she thought that. She just hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

The room was exquisite, its dim lighting setting an atmosphere that would be romantic if it wasn't a supernatural convention. The introductions were made and they were urged by the pack's leader to sit. Alek was super-sexy and Caroline couldn't help but stare in awe wondering why it seemed like only prime specimens became supernatural. Case in point the men who had formed a semi-circle of protection around them.

Despite being able to take care of herself, Caroline knew she was still considered the baby thus why Stefan and Damon and Tyler were on the outskirts while she and Bonnie were in the middle. It didn't take an empath to feel the tension of everyone in the room. Even the wolves were on edge, the wariness barely hidden underneath the surface. The only people who were able to hide their anxiety with any appreciable amount of skill were Stefan and Damon. They both came from an era of cultured indifference and lot of undertones. It was the first time she really saw the southern gentlemen they were emerge. Even the way they held their forks like it was an extension of their fingers spoke of it. Shaking her head she turned her attention to Tyler as the first course was set.

Caroline felt his mind and it was becoming very familiar to her, like a touch or a special place they could hide. _You okay? _He asked while looking into her eyes.

_This is the most awkward dinner party I've been to and that includes the time my dad thought it be awesome for me to sit down with his new boyfriend as they tried to explain how homosexuality isn't a choice to a thirteen year old me._

She could feel his amusement as he rolled his eyes. Smiling at him she returned to the table, but it had gone deadly quiet as all the wolves' eyes were focused on her and Tyler. It was disconcerting to say the least. When she heard the red-head whisper incredulously, _"I can't believe it's true!"_ She got even more nervous.

Damn it they were making everyone nervous. And from the corner of her eye she could see Damon reaching into his jacket, in preparation but she also saw Stefan stay his hand. Thank God for Stefan, the level-headed one. But it was the alpha that brought everything to a stop by raising his glass.

"To… new friends and allies. And to true love."

Everyone raised their glass and the tension seemed to dissipate from everyone, well almost everyone. Caroline could feel the intense scrutiny of a number of wolves and she wondered if they could sense the change between her and Tyler. And as if the toast had opened the floodgates, the real discussion started.

"So, Alek is it?" Damon started, "What brings you to this part of the world?" 

"We heard rumors that the Lockwood family had settled here." The alpha answered easily.

"And you thought you would pop in on old friends." Damon continued.

"Of a sort, yes."

"Interesting."

Awkward factor sixteen. Damon was anything but subtle but Alek was crafty.

"As is your coven."

"You mistake what we have here." It was Stefan this time, "None is compelled to be here. We are friends and we take care of each other."

"Neither is this pack."

"And yet they defer to you as ruler." Damon again.

"And don't the younger ones defer to you as the authority. They are ready to fight for you, your witch, your baby vampire; even Tyler would forfeit his life in service."

"And you think we wouldn't do the same?" Stefan asked quizzically as if they were discussing the morning's paper.

"I am unsure whether your devotion runs that deep."

"How dare you?" Caroline spoke up then, screwing diplomacy to all hell. She wasn't going to sit there and let them insult her friends, "When _your_ kind would have trussed me up like a turkey, they came in at great risk to themselves. They would give their life for me, for any of us!"

"I am merely searching for the answer that binds you together so closely," Alek answered reasonably. None of the other wolves had spoken even now.

"It's called love and loyalty, look them up!" she threw back.

He smiled then at Caroline seemingly impressed by her words_. __**As if she cared one whit whether he was impressed or not!**_ She felt Tyler and Bonnie's restraining hand and it was then she realized she was half out of the seat and the flash of golden eyes all around the table were directed at her.

"I trust that now that we have had that out you won't use the wolfsbane you have strapped to your person," Alek again. His smile was slightly amused.

"I won't if the vervain and wooden bullets remain as hidden as they are," Damon answered for them, "I trust we can continue to be civil, at least until dinner is over. But I don't trust you."

"Nor I you, **vrykolakas**."

Damon dipped his head in acknowledgement. The only persons at the table that looked shocked were her and Tyler. Alek had known about the wolfsbane weapons and Damon had somehow known a retaliatory attack had been planned. Good thing no one was fighting. They might actually make it through desert.

"You knew they had wolfsbane didn't you?"

Caroline had been waiting for the charge for an hour. Dinner had gone off without another hitch. Small talk had ruled at the table and they had each given a bit more of their back stories, nothing that could be used now but more of a truce. When they had had finally left she could tell it was coming. Tyler he had been seething so much so he hadn't even acknowledged the Salvatores or Bonnie leaving. He had forcefully 'offered' to take her home and she had agreed knowing they would need to deal with it sooner or later anyway. They were in her bedroom when he finally asked.

So she answered honestly, "Ric designed them but it was my idea to bring them."

"Why I told you…?"

"You are kidding me right? You told me what? That I could trust them! I vowed that what happened to me that night would _**never**_ let it happen again."

"I would never let…" he started moving toward her.

"Like you didn't last time?" she shouted back and watched as he flinched, stepping back. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but sometimes she still remembered that night. And the sick way she was held and tortured, blatant disregard for her as a person. Because to Brady, she wasn't a person just an abomination, a thing. Sometimes she still saw his cold eyes and heard his laugh.

"You still don't trust me, do you? Even after everything, you still don't trust me?" He asked his voice filled with pain she had never meant to inflict.

"Tyler…"

"No. I get it. And God knows I deserve it," he spoke as though to himself and walked out to the door heading to the car.

"Tyler!" she shouted sorry that her fears had hurt him. She did trust him and she didn't know why she had thrown that back at him. He had been confused then, hurt and hurting. But she would be a liar if she said it hadn't hurt her ,sometime she thinks beyond repair, seeing him, knowing he would have let her die if Bonnie hadn't taken out the wolves.

Caroline shook her head, vowing that tomorrow she would make it up to him. Walking to the bathroom she changed into her pajamas and got into bed settling down to sleep.

The next thing she was aware of was the blackness of her room. She opened her eyes just in time to see a large hand coming toward her. Caroline opened her mouth fully intending to scream but to her consternation a gloved hand was plastered across her mouth and she couldn't speak. Kicking she lashed out aiming for an eye but her arms and legs were caught in multiple iron-like fists. Her body flaying she tried to no avail to free one of her limbs but their arms flattened her against the bed. It was then she saw it, a needle coming toward her neck. Yellow eyes shone in the darkness intent as it came toward her. And that was the last thing she knew before the pain.


	10. Always in this Twilight

_***As He Came Into The Window**____**  
><strong>__**It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo**____**  
><strong>__**He Came Into Her Apartment**____**  
><strong>__**He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet**____**  
><strong>__**She Ran Underneath The Table**____**  
><strong>__**He Could See She Was Unable**____**  
><strong>__**So She Ran Into The Bedroom**____**  
><strong>__**She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom***_

The sound of _Smooth Criminal_ woke him and Tyler immediately felt a chill run down his spine. And though Annie's plight was indeed dire, it wasn't the cause of his unease. This hadn't been the first time. For the last 48 hours he had felt as if something was very wrong. But he was not a witch or known for precognition, so he had paid the feeling little attention, masked as it was by emptiness in his life. Because it had also been two days since he had last spoken to Caroline, two days since he heard her voice. Two days since her laugh, her chatter, and her inner warmth had made daylight of his life. And Tyler missed her terribly.

Reaching for the phone he answered, "Morning."

"Is Caroline with you?" it was Stefan Salvatore. At the mention of Caroline's name Tyler sat up but he hadn't answered immediately and the younger brother continued agitated, "Have you seen Caroline?"

"What do you mean have I seen her?" Tyler finally answered as a tight ball of worry joined his already potent agitation.

The line was silent on the other side and Tyler knew in that instant that the anxiety that had been plaguing for the two days now was Caroline. Somehow he had known or felt a change, or his wolf had. For two days it had been like a dark room in his soul, like all the light, the hope had been snuffed out. But he had known and yet he had ignored the way he felt and clung to disappointment. Disappointment that had been born out of their revisited mistakes. For they had made mistakes earlier in the game. They both had. But now all his worries faded into oblivion. Caroline was in trouble.

"Salvatore?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, his fear crippling his vocal cords.

"No one has seen or spoken to her since dinner. Have you?"

"We…we were fighting we haven't talked." He answered but even as he did he rose knowing he needed to get to the Boarding house. So not waiting on the request he said, "I'm on my way."

Tyler was on the road in two minutes flat. His foot pressed on the gas as he broke all speed laws, pushing the limit of his car as he flew across the town to the boarding house.

_**How the hell could I not have known?**_

He hadn't recognized the pain, the emptiness but now he did. Where the hell was Caroline? When he arrived at the Salvatore mansion, the others were there. Their faces pinched in worry. They had been proactive without him and for that he was grateful. Bonnie had tried a location spell but even with her own connection to Caroline she had come up empty. The Salvatores had ascertained from the sheriff that Caroline had indeed not been home for two days and her mother thought she had been with them. It was a hazard of having an absentee parent, and the sheriff had been negligent when Caroline was younger, now she was downright complacent. Tyler didn't have the energy to be mad at her now not when Caroline was God-knows-where. Walking over to Bonnie he offered himself to strengthen the connection for the location spell but even that didn't work.

Tyler flopped down then, trying to work up the presence of mind to think of another plan. Usually he was the one who was gung-ho but this time it was Caroline and even the thought that something had happened to her had zapped all the energy from him. Jeremy walked over to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. And as crazy as it was he actually felt marginally better. They would find Caroline. They had to damn it!

"We should go to her house, maybe we can pick up a trail from there." He stood again facing the vampires. He saw the Salvatores exchange a quick glance. But it was Stefan who answered.

"We went there but we caught nothing. We couldn't even tell if Caroline had ever been in her own room. It was as though her very scent had been whitewashed."

"What the hell?"

"My sentiments exactly, puppy." Damon replied to his incredulous outburst.

"What could even…?"

The brothers looked at the other again and answered in unison, "Vervain."

"Shit!"

He saw Damon's nod again, "Whoever has Caroline didn't want her to be found."

"And we are sure it was kidnapping?"? Jeremy asked. It was a valid point and if it was any town but Mystic Falls Tyler himself would be asking that question. He didn't answer though, Damon did.

"Besides, the vervain scorched house and the failed location spell, Blondie has this habit of checking in each and _every_single day. It's been two days. Vampire Barbie is a lot of things but selfish? Not in her purview. It would literally have to be physical restraints that keep her from making sure we are all alright, no matter what."

It was such an apt description of Caroline that Tyler had to look at Damon again. He had nailed the kind of selfless person Caroline Forbes was. She was amazing and she cared more than most people he knew. She was unselfish in an unassuming manner that often hid how deeply she cared. It was the way she was. And even Damon Salvatore could see that in all his sarcastic glory.

"With vervain involved it could be the council," Stefan said as though pondering, "But this being Mystic Falls it could be the _any_supernatural creature."

"My nose is not affected by vervain. We need to go back again." Tyler stated.

Stefan nodded his agreement and they left the Boarding house and bundled into the car. Stefan and Damon rode in his jeep as Bonnie remained at the Boarding House with Jeremy and Elena to try to find something that could help. The Bennett witch felt like they were being blocked magically somehow which meant that either witches were involved or someone who knew more than they should about magic. While she worked on breaking through, they went to Caroline's house.

Tyler immediately took a deep breath through the nose as soon as they were in the house and he understood finally what they were talking about. It was like the room had been scrubbed pristine. The air tickled his nose but there was nothing, no Caroline. Even as he descended the stairs again he could not pick up her scent.

"Wolfsbane," he stated upset knowing the only way that he would be blocked was the plant. Sometimes the balance of nature really screwed with their plans. But he could appreciate the ingenuity. It made sense. They needed a check and balance as powerful as they were. If they didn't have one, they would be gods.

Both brothers nodded and it was a bit disconcerting how in tune they were. Tyler had never seen that kind of synchronicity but 145 years even spent at each other's throats had made them closer than either imagined. He didn't think they even realized how close. Damon spoke then, "So they know about us both. We suspected as much. I hate to be the one who says it...actually I don't care. We need to consider your dogs in arms."

"The pack had nothing to do with this!" Tyler whirled adamant, so accustomed to Damon's snipes he didn't pick at the dog allusion.

"Are you sure Tyler?" It was Stefan this time earnest as ever. His eyes asked Tyler to put aside any emotional blinders for Caroline. But he couldn't believe it. He couldn't!

"They wouldn't do this to her…to me!" he tried to remain strong but their track record showed that rules were made to be broken. Alek had done a lot of explaining in those days Tyler had spent with the pack and for a long time he had waxed poetic about a wolf's mate. Werewolves didn't have a lot of rules, but one thing was certain and was punishable by death. A wolf's mate was sacred, no matter what. But Tyler couldn't help the doubt that crept in. What if they discarded the rules because Caroline was a vampire?

Damon sneered as though his mind conjured the same, "I think it is time you ask a question pup. And because I love a good interrogation…"

"You can't come with me," Tyler said realizing the elder Salvatore's intent, "If you do there will be a war and if they don't have Caroline if would have been for nothing."

"If you don't message us within the hour..." he stared his face intense.

"Then you lead the charged but in the mean time I ask around."

The trio left the house with Stefan and Damon taking off through the trees as soon as they exited. Tyler climbed into his jeep with dread as he made his way to the pack house.

When he arrived the house was almost deserted. He walked in calling out in his agitation. Not knowing where his mate was pushing him to make this quick. He crossed into the sitting room and found Ledell with a book, her green eyes flicking away from it to take him in. Tyler hardly knew what to make of Ledell. He hadn't had much time to interact with her, not that she was forth coming in the least. But he had spent most of his time with Alek. He also spent some time with Accalia and Aidan who were warmer possibly due to their role in getting him here. The other three Lycoaens were unknown to him. Demetria was mated to a wolf in another pack but when it came to formality, she always stood with her father. Nikon and Melissa rarely spoke to him. They just watched and Tyler had never felt comfortable in their presence. Greeting Ledell he bowed his head. There was something almost stately about her, the way she moved exuded First Lady as she indeed was. She rose from her seat as he looked at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Tyler?"

It was the first time he had been alone with her and her gaze was intense. Shaking his head he answered, "I need to speak to Alek."

Her eyebrow rose as she continued to study him, "He is out. I am the alpha in his absence. Perhaps you can explain to me why you would think we have your mate?"

Tyler was surprised, though he shouldn't be. They had a free-for all access on each other's thoughts unless you knew how to shield them and though Accalia had been teaching him he hadn't gotten so good as to block her out.

"Of course," she continued studying him, "Your vampire friends. Are you sure they aren't the ones who took your mate? It would be a brilliant plan. Blame the wolves and you would turn your back on us and they would once again have you unopposed as their lapdog."

"They would never do anything like that!" Tyler shouted at her, growing angry at her charges.

"You defend them so staunchly," she stepped forward. Her eyes flashed yellow showing the emotion she held in check, "Even your mate does but their hands are far from clean."

It was the certainty in that last statement that stopped Tyler from walking out, "What are you talking about?"

She flashed him a pitying smirk, "They never told you, did they? Of course not. They would prefer your blind allegiance in order to control you. Maybe you should ask Damon Salvatore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he stepped forward not realizing his anger had escalated.

But Ledell continued that lazy tone of disinterest and Tyler wanted nothing more than to smack the smirk from her face, "Your mate hasn't learned the art of shielding her thoughts and you haven't the skill to sift through. I can be in and out without her noticing and you would be surprised at the things I found. Your _friends_ are little more than wolves in sheep clothing. Compulsion and control is the name of the game. She endured the feeding, the 'relations' and of course the ill-treatment at his hands for weeks."

It had the ring of truth to it. Caroline always avoided talking about when she first became a vampire. She avoided it like the plague and she was such a General at evasive maneuvers that he often forgot. _**But who had compelled her?**_

"Why your eldest of course. The older Salvatore," she answered his unspoken question.

"Ledell!" Alek called her name. Tyler hadn't even heard the alpha approach. He could hear the command in his voice. Alek's face was hard; his voice a match for steel but his mate never cowered. Tyler could see the defiance in her eyes even as she bowed and walked away.

"I am sorry." Alek turned sympathetic eyes on Tyler. He knew.

"You knew?" He charged, the shock turning to anger, "You knew!"

"Listen to me Tyler," he reached out a comforting arm but Tyler backed up, "That story was not Ledell's to garner or mine to tell. I am sorry. I am sorry Caroline is missing. We can help..."

"I want nothing from you!" Tyler shouted turning away.

"Tyler, I realize that you are angry but we can… "

"Don't come near me." He said his voice firm. The alpha nodded as he turned away. But he heard him call out to him, "Listen to your wolf. Listen to your wolf he will lead you to her."

It was the second time he had driven that road for the day at Wile E. Coyote speed and maybe nature heard his need for he passed the road again never spotted by a police officer. It was a good thing because Tyler had no idea if what he would do if he had been stopped. When he marched in the Salvatores he was saw them hunched over a map. Tyler did not break stride as he immediately went for Damon's throat.

"You bastard! How could you do that to her?" Before he could a good swing in the younger Salvatore had his arms pinned. Damon's eyes had turned his fangs protruding but Tyler ignored the menace in the face of his rage.

"You better calm down, boy. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Screw you, what are you going to do, compel me, force me to obey you like you did Caroline?" Tyler knew the moment Damon really heard his words. It was like all the rage drained from his face and Damon looked down.

"How could you?" he shouted.

"I…I…Who told you?" Damon was never unsure, he never stuttered, he never apologized but he did now. Tyler didn't notice consumed as he was by his rage.

"Does it matter? You used her and…raped her, mind and body. She deserved better!" He lunged again for Damon but Stefan still held him in his grip.

"Don't you think I know that! Not a day doesn't go by that…" Damon threw up his hands as though pleading, his eyes were full of unshed tears and his voice dropped to a whisper, "I know she deserved better. I don't have any excuses. I won't offer any. I just wish…"

Tyler had seen Damon Salvatore cry once and it had been the day Bonnie had been shot, her blood spilling on the ground, as the wolves with Brady and Jules had fought back. He hadn't seen that level of emotion since and seeing it now, it deflated his anger. Damon was truly in agony. When Damon heard Bonnie enter the room, he looked at her, his eyes meeting hers before swiping at his face.

"Hate me all you want, hell I'll even give you a clear shot to kill me but we have to find Caroline. Because you are right she deserved a hell of a lot better."

And with that the eldest Salvatore exited the mansion and Tyler did too ignoring the calls from Stefan as he went to his car and got in.

Tyler drove for a bit knowing his anger was getting the best of him. They all had a before, even him. Caroline was the one who taught him that people could change. He knew that. It was just hard to accept that someone had hurt Caroline. Swiping his hands over his eyes he continued to drive thinking about today and its revelations. And the words finally came back to him. And once there they would not leave his head. Like a mantra it repeated over and over.

_Listen to your wolf._

_Listen to your wolf _

_Listen to your wolf._

_Listen to your wolf._

Tyler pulled to the side of the road knowing he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Taking a deep breath he started the breathing exercises he and Caroline had coined to calm him, shifting everything to back of his mind. Tyler centered himself giving reign to the animal he fought to control every full moon. The wolf smiled. It was his turn and Tyler felt the bilocation come over him again as he watched from afar.

The wolf sniffed the air as he remembered the smell of Caroline, the taste of her, her smile, her cries of joy, of excitement, of pleasure. He focused on that memory. And like a sound wave he reached out, with his heart trying to find his mate. It was a feeling he was not familiar with, a feeling he had never expected to feel. An animal's instinct of locating his mate. And Tyler, both man and wolf smiled.

When his vision had cleared again he picked up the phone, "I know where Caroline is."


	11. Heal my Broken Soul

The darkness was closing in. Her devilish smile haunted Caroline as they hacked away at her. Today for some reason was worse than ever. But from the crazed look in the werewolf's eye she knew that her chance had come and gone. She wouldn't be making it out of here alive.

She hadn't cried before this. Sure she had screamed, over and over again. Couldn't help it with the pain. But she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing tears come from her eyes. But now she did, she cried rivers, knowing that she would never see her mom again, knowing that she would never see her friends. Knowing that those people who were important to her, she would never see them again. She would never hold Tyler or hear his harsh breathing after they had made love. She would never feel the warmth of his skin or the sweetness of his kiss. She would never have that again.

She would not have those years with him, that house in the woods. She would in no way understand what it was like to truly be his mate. And she mourned that loss more than anything else.

The smell of blood was sickening as the pain intensified. Caroline looked up at the woman who she barely knew. Ledell Lycoaen. Caroline understood now, her ramblings had made it clear. She was mad from the loss of a child. Mad from the grief of it. And she was taking out her frustrations on Caroline. It was a sickness, one that had festered under cover for so many years and the woman had yet to let it go. Caroline didn't even know if she realized she was mumbling as she continued the torture.

"He was beautiful before you got to him. You golden haired bitch. I want to hear you scream like my baby screamed, screamed for his life as you drained him."

And Caroline did scream. She didn't even know if this werewolf knew fantasy from reality anymore, the torment in her mind just blending with the present. And the others just stood there. Another werewolf, his contempt for her was palpable. The cock of his eyebrow as he met her eyes showed his nonchalance. And a witch, whose hate for the abomination that vampires were overrode good sense. Caroline didn't know where Ledell had picked up such allies but they cheered on the torture with their silent acquiescence. Nothing, not even her tears moved their determined stares.

'Tyler…Tyler… Ty…" she repeated his name like a dirge and it somehow seemed fitting that his should be the last on things on her lips. The man that she loved was out there, no doubt looking for her. She didn't hold out the hope that they would find her but she still called to him.

Caroline's vision blurred for a second but she saw something moving in the corner. Blinking again she swore that the darkness in her vision had been nothing more than blood loss, than pain. The wolf stepped back to retrieve a pair of shears and she really wished she didn't lose a digit though where she was going she didn't even need limbs did she?

_**Where exactly did vampires go when they died?**_

It wasn't something she had thought to ask the Salvatore brothers. Was there a place for them in the afterlife or were they damned to hell for simply being? Caroline wasn't a fool. She knew by their very nature they weren't supposed to be.

Caroline bawled as she felt another crack. She was pretty sure it was a rib this time and the pain was blinding. Closing her eyes she refused to look down at the carnage that was her body.

It was little more than a whistle which caused Caroline to open her eyes. She didn't even have time to react before it happened. The witch dropped first her neck snapped with a resounding crack. The rage accompanying it was such that her neck had detached from her neck. Normally Caroline would have a twinge of remorse but she felt nothing but relief as she stared into her dead eyes. The other wolf was the next to go, his heart left beating in Damon's hands and she felt like snarling in triumph for she had imagined such a punishment. And she finally saw them all Stefan, Damon and Tyler. God, Tyler. Just the sight of him was a soothing balm. They were stalking Ledell who had grabbed vervain and was backed up to the wall. But Damon was fast, really fast and he broke her wrist before she could even formulate an attack.

Ledell was held howling by her throat. Her screams muffled as Caroline sought to clear her head. She knew the others were talking as she could see their mouths moving but their voices were muffled as though her head was under water. Tyler turned around then, his hand reaching out for her in the dark and she had actually never felt relief like this in her life.

The momentary peace his touch offered was cut short by the entrance of the other wolves and she couldn't help it, she cringed. They stood tall with more pomp and ceremony than a hole in the ground like this warranted but when she looked into Alek's eyes she saw his pain. There she saw the pain of a man who had lost someone while he wasn't looking. The pain of never realizing until too late that they were so far gone. When he raised his hand with a knife she would have screamed if she could have mustered the strength but as it was she was reduced to whimpers. But she needn't have worried for what he did shocked her.

With tears in his eyes he said, "You have disgraced this pack. You have betrayed your mate. You have threatened the mate of another. You have committed all these crimes without remorse. You are no longer fit to wear the mark of your clan, the symbol of our love and commitment and as the alpha I remove you to live in disgrace."

Swiping at her he removed the mark, the one they all carried. Ledell cried out and grabbed his hand but the damage was done. His eyes flashed yellow with emotion but all the werewolf did was turn his back on her.

"Do not turn your back on me, Alek!" she screamed at him. And her two children, Nikon and Melissa who were so silent that Caroline had barely noticed their presence also turned their back on their mother. No one could tell by face or movement that any of them heard her cries. But their eyes told the tale. It was all in the eyes.

Maybe Ledell was deranged enough, maybe her pain had pushed beyond the point of sanity, maybe she held the old ways to a high degree. But her honor had been broken, she was tossed from her pack and her mate had turned his back on her. Maybe they should have seen it coming but the shock on everyone's faces said they didn't. She cried out and the agony was so acute that even Caroline felt it. They all turned to her then but it was too late. She had plunged the shears straight through to her heart. Alek and her children were beside her in a second, lifting her lifeless body as they exited without even a backward glance to any of them. It was over.

Only then did the vampires move. Damon and Stefan joined Tyler beside her in a second. Their hands burned as soon as they tried to free her from the chains. Tyler moved in then, snapping the chains. She couldn't really lift her head to face him but as he bent to lift her, she heard a voice.

"Did you do what I told you, Bonnie?" She didn't even know the Bennett witch had appeared. Damon had probably left her in the car with Elena and Jeremy while the supernaturally enhanced fought their battle.

"Yes." The answer was simple but Caroline could almost feel the emotion in her voice. She wanted to reassure her best friend that she was alright now that they were here. And she would as soon as she could find her voice again.

Damon moved closer to her then and said, "Caroline, we're going to move you now. Ok?"

She felt the retort come to her lips….and she would execute it later. Much later. Mustering some strength she smiled at him before turning her eyes back to Tyler who had backed off. He moved toward her once again her eyes connecting with his but Stefan stepped in his way. The growl that erupted didn't surprise Caroline in the least but she heard Stefan's calm voice, "Right now she is more vampire than she is Caroline. And there is no way she would ever forgive herself if she hurt you."

Caroline heard him but she really, REALLY didn't know what Stefan was talking about. She would never hurt Tyler. But she hadn't the heart to protest as the younger Salvatore swept her up in his arms. She didn't know how long it took, her eyes were closed most of the drive but when they stopped she recognized the boarding house. Stefan lifted her from the car once again and as much as she wanted Tyler's arms, she couldn't call out to him.

"Is this really necessary? She's hurt Salvatore." She heard his voice on the periphery.

"We've done this before Tyler. And I get it. If it was Elena…"

"But it's not Elena!" Tyler was angry again and Caroline sighed. If Stefan would just…

"Right. It's Caroline. And she is a vampire. And we need everyone with a heartbeat on the other side of that door."

It was kind of frustrating not having control over her body but she was so weak, her head flopped to the side when he placed on a chair. She felt chains again going around her but try as she might she couldn't fight them off. She didn't understand why Stefan was chaining her down when he was supposed to be her friend. So she cried. Big fat tears streaming down her face again.

She felt the younger Salvatore stoop his hand caressing her face. "Caroline, I need you to listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. We are going to give you some blood and I need you, when it comes to claw your way back to the surface ok?"

She was confused, when what came? But she nodding listening to Stefan because he promised and Stefan never lied.

"I want Tyler." She stated in a whisper. She had barely been able to eek that out her need was so great.

"I know. As soon as you get some blood he can come in. Ok?"

She nodded this time and she saw Damon move in front of her and bite into it. His smile was all Damon but something looking a little too much like fear filled his eyes. Taking the edge, he allowed slow trickles to run into her mouth.

Caroline had actually never felt anything more blissful. It was like feeding after starvation, a glass of water after a stint in hellfire, a soothing hand caressing. It was beautiful. Satisfying. She wanted it. She needed it. She desired, craved, hungered for the taste that was better than anything she had ever felt. But all too soon it was gone. She could feel the blood spreading like a lover, stroking the intricacies of her body, its heat, its healing. She needed more.

"More," she croaked out. Her eyes were clearer now, she could see him, Damon.

"More!" she repeated this time louder, not realizing that her voice, her eyes had changed. Her fangs were down as she demanded.

"MORE!" she screamed at the Salvatore who was holding the next bag. Caroline pulled at the restraints, needing it as Damon held it to her lips. She gulped the second bag hating the trickles that he was giving her, hating that he was controlling her need.

"**MORE**!" she yelled now, pulling at her chains as she felt wood extruded from her body. She no longer felt weak but alive and it was the life giver. She was thirsty, so thirsty and the hollow place would not be filled but for the blood.

"Caroline," she heard Stefan soft voice as she fought ferocious at the chains. She felt the older Salvatore move behind her to add his strength to ensure she stayed there, "I need you to take a deep breath. I need you to fight this. I need you to beat the hunger."

"But I need it Stefan, just give me more…" she pleaded but his eyes were blank and she realized in that moment he would not.

"I hate you," she spat at him, "You never wanted to help me. Why don't you just stake me? Let me go or kill me, Stefan. Let me go or STAKE ME!"

She heard the gasps coming from beyond the door but they were little to her now. She flew forward snapping. Now Damon was holding her head, "This must be perfect for you, Damon. You finally get the chance to stake me. You never wanted me here. _I'm shallow and useless remember_?"

"I remember," Damon looked at her with those powerful eyes of his and started whispering, "Listen Caroline. This isn't you, it's the bloodlust talking and I need you to fight it because I have a werewolf, a witch, doppelganger and a human who will make my existence hell if you don't come out of this. So come on Blondie I know you are in there."

Caroline just struggled harder in response.

"Damon this isn't…" she heard Stefan begin.

"We don't know that yet! Get Tyler in here!" Damon yelled and Caroline knew from his voice he was agitated but she couldn't care. They had more blood and she needed. She NEEDED it! 

When she felt his fingers turning her face Caroline started to cry, "I just wanna go home Tyler. I just wanna go home."

"I know. Just not yet." He soothed placing kisses along her brow. His lips felt warm and sweet and ripe. It was full of blood. But he was just like the others, they wouldn't let her have it, wouldn't let her go.

So she screamed, "You aren't going to let me out are you? Then get out I have no need for you! I can't believe you would betray me like this! I _hate_ you." He flinched as though she had struck him.

"Don't listen to anything she says Tyler," it was Stefan again, "That isn't Caroline you are talking to."

She saw her boyfriend, her mate nod his head as he took a deep breath.

"Screw you Stefan," She bit out.

"Caroline…" Tyler started.

"Tyler maybe you should…"

"No." She heard Tyler adamant and then she saw him close his eyes.

_I know you are in there_. She felt his presence in her mind again. _I love you and you are my mate and I'm not leaving until you are alright._

And then he sent her images, and Caroline saw them flash through her mind. His first transformation, that night she had refused to leave. Something had changed between them then and she had been so unwilling to acknowledge it. Even in the months that followed everyone had seen but she had been stubborn and it hadn't been until _that_ night, the night of the auction that so much had changed.

She saw the night he first told her he loved her. That night she had thought her heart would burst from loving, from all he meant to her. She had never felt anything so fulfilling, so beautiful. It had been amazing. And then just three days ago, she had found out she was his mate. And he had looked so vulnerable his eyes full of the depth of his emotion. Caroline could hardly contain the joy she had felt. The rightness of that feeling.

Turning her head she saw the tears in his eyes and for the first time since coming back to the mansion saw something more than red, felt something more than the need for blood. She was Caroline Forbes, the preppy happy totally in love girl who was 17 forever. And the man she loved wanted her to fight for them. Caroline buried, pushed and fought against the need for blood. It was a feeling she fought everyday but never like this. Never quite like this. But with Tyler holding her hands and her friends around, they gave her the strength. She could do this.

She heard Stefan's voice in the distance, "What is he doing?"

"Just leave them," it was Damon and she couldn't love Damon in that minute any more.

When she opened her eyes, she could see clearly. Now instead of a raging inferno, she was faced with the gentle heat of her hunger. And she knew by the deep sigh rolling off the three guys and the brilliant smile coming from Tyler she had won.

But it was Damon next question that brought the biggest surprise as the humans finally broke the barrier and rushed in.

"You guys are mated aren't you?"

When everyone turned to look at him in surprise he smirked and said, "Ha! I told you guys I read!"


	12. Always and Forever

_Author's notes… Hey guys! This is the final chapter of this story and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and commented. I appreciated it very much. To those who added me to their alert and favorite lists you made my day. Every time I saw one person add this it made me smile. So again Thank you!_

_This chapter might actually be the shortest in this story but I hope I left us all in a good place. Too many sweets turn your teeth rotten so I want to leave on a high note for this story. So enjoy and if you have the time and are inclined review. Thanks!_

The warmth of the room was comforting for he had felt an inexplicable cold since getting that call from Stefan. _Was that really only yesterday? _It was like a block of ice had settled in the pit of his stomach. A block built by fear and dread. But now with his arms wrapped around Caroline he could breathe again. She had always had that effect on him.

Tyler never knew it was possible to feel like this about someone. It was the first time he could honestly say that someone else's happiness meant more than anything to him. He would give anything, be anything to keep her safe and happy. A job he had failed at so far but one he would never again. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he squeezed her tighter. He hadn't meant to wake her but she stirred and her eyes opened looking into his.

Smiling at her he bent to kiss her but she frowned at him. Maybe she could read his face or maybe after their ordeal she was more tuned in to him because she turned her whole body then and looked into his eyes and said, "Ty, I'm fine."

Knowing he couldn't hide from her, he answered with a sigh, "But you almost weren't…because of me."

"And how exactly do you figure that, dumbass?" she was frowning.

Tyler was surprised into a chuckle, "Dumbass?"

"Yeah well, say this was your fault one more time I'll find something more colorful."

Shaking his head he became more serious, "Look if I hadn't been so stupid…"

"To what? Want to learn more about yourself!" Caroline's voice raised a notch. Looking into his eyes, she sighed, "Tyler, I'd go through everything again if it meant that you'd never have to go through that pain every month."

"Caroline…" he croaked, hardly believing her words. It was just like Caroline to say something like that, so selfless, "Don't say that to me. I don't deserve you."

"State the obvious why don't you?" she said softly pulling his head up to look into his eyes.

Tyler made a watery chuckle before leaning down to kiss her softly. It was hard to be anything other than amazed at the woman he had come to know. Caroline was everything he ever hoped for, everything he had ever dreamed. When he would have pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back. Tyler deepened the kiss then and allowed himself to enjoy the taste of her for a few moments. But eventually he tried to draw back.

Babe," he murmured, his lips a hair's breadth from hers.

"Uh uh. This bed is huge, the thread count of these sheets are higher than even yours. I'm fine and as far as I remember those were your only requirements. Those and time and we have that. So don't tell me no. I want my boyfriend, my werewolf, my mate to make love to me right now."

And there was no way he could say no to that. Tyler rolled her onto her back and immediately felt her hands move to remove his shirt but he grabbed her fingers and bringing them to his lips kissed her knuckles, each and everyone.

"I think the point of this was for me to explore every inch of _**your**_ body."

Caroline bit her lip impishly before laying back on the bed. It was different this time, the urge to make love to her was as strong as ever but there was calm, a peace there too. And so Tyler kissed her, slowly on the lips deepening the kiss once she sighed into his mouth. Her arms were around his neck now, her fingers slipping into his hair and every time he did that thing that she liked, she groaned and gripped just a bit tighter. Pulling back he trailed kisses down her throat as she arched her back giving him better access. Tyler loved seeing her this way, uninhibited, pleased. He loved the breathy sighs that escaped without her consent, the way her toes curled when he found the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

Reaching down he undid the buttons of her shirt, stopping only long enough for her eyes to meet his. When she was looking at him, he pulled away the shirt and drank her in. Bared she was exquisite and deeply arousing. His eyes met hers again and he was surprised to see her blushing.

"You're shy now? The girl who backed me up into a tree, really?"

"Yeah, well it was dark and you weren't looking at me like you are."

"How am I looking at you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Her eyes shifted away from his them, "Like I'm your whole world."

Tyler gripped her by the chin, turning her face back to his; he dipped his head in their signature just once and said, "Yeah, well you are."

He kissed her then on the lips and moved to discard the rest of her clothing because getting Caroline naked was his top priority. Tyler took his time, this time, touching, familiarizing himself with her body. The strength of her back, the curve of her bottom, those two dimples he never knew she had. He allowed his tongue to trace the curve of a hip the underside of her breasts, nipping lightly. He ignored her shiver as he nipped her ear, her fingernails digging into her back as he kissed her, her giggles as he kissed one toe then another. But he couldn't ignore the way she clawed at him, begged him to finally take her. And when he did he had never seen anything as beautiful as her face; never felt anything more amazing as she gripped him. And as they both finally screamed out their release, he had never felt more complete.

Tyler rolled onto his side pulling Caroline securely into his arms as they both fought for control of their breathing. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard a purr come from her as she snuggled closer to him. Just as he relaxed he knew he needed to go.

"You're going aren't you?" he heard her whisper and wasn't surprised anymore at their connection.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Just be careful. I worry."

"I remember," he answered smirking at her and slipping from the bed as she snuggled in for rest he knew she so desperately needed.

Tyler kissed her forehead one more time before leaving the room. It was important that he go and see the pack. He owed them that much. They had helped him and taught him what he needed to know about being a wolf and for that he was grateful. And that was the only reason he was going because joining them had ceased to be an option. Fort what Ledell had done was unforgivable but Tyler knew what losing someone felt like and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. But he had Caroline now and if anything ever happened to her he wasn't sure he would survive so he knew Alek must be in agony. So he would go and return in honor the service done for him. Tyler exited the house and walked to his vehicle deep in thought. When he saw Damon propped up against the side of his truck he was a little taken back though again he shouldn't be.

"What are you doing Salvatore?" He called out to the dark-haired vampire who stood straight now.

"I thought that once the making up was done, I'd give you that clear shot," He answered flatly. But with Damon the tells were always in the eyes and Tyler could see in the depths of them how serious he was.

"Get outta my way," He answered a little annoyed and a smidgen exasperated.

"The humans are sleeping and Stefan won't interfere. So this is the time." He continued walking closer to Tyler. And Tyler heard what he wasn't saying, _Bonnie would not see this_.

Tyler couldn't deny it. It was tempting, knowing what he had done, knowing the pain he had put Caroline through. Knowing that this man in front of him had manipulated and controlled a woman whose only crime had been insecurity. But seeing Caroline, feeling her touch had soothed him. And if he knew anything about Damon Salvatore now it was that he was a completely different man than he was before. A lot had happened in the time he had first appeared and if Caroline could find it in her to forgive him, to treat him like a brother… and even to love him, then he could let it go.

"Trust me the offer is…tempting but I would hurt a lot more people by killing you. People I could not hurt Damon. And Caroline has forgiven you even though you don't deserve it, so don't mess this up!"

Damon searched his face for a long while and then looked at him as the equal he never had before and simply said, "I won't."

Tyler nodded at him and moved around to his car and he could have sworn he had heard a whispered caution, _Be careful._

He got into the car then and thought much on the ride to the wolf's pack house. When he got there it was the 2nd time he entered not greeted by anyone. He found Alek in much the same place he had seen Ledell last. And it hurt to even think that Alek had lost a mate. Knowing how much Caroline meant to him now, he didn't think he would survive that loss.

"In truth me neither," he heard Alek's husky voice, "My children are the only reason I have not followed her into whatever hell awaits."

He turned to Tyler then. "I am so…"

"Don't say it. You don't have to."

"Please, I owe you far more than an apology can cover. This pack owes you for the betrayal you suffered at our hands. I am afraid I wasn't vigilant enough." He stopped then dropping his head in hands, as he struggled to compose himself, "My eyes were blinded. I thought…It doesn't matter."

"What will you do now?" Tyler asked.

"Return to Greece, bury my mate among the fallen. My children will follow me there. Accalia and Aidan have opted to remain here under you."

"Under me?" Tyler asked surprised. He was sure Alek could not mean…

"Another betrayal. I am sorry Tyler. The opportunity to add such power to this pack was too much to let alone. I left out a most important fact. You are a Lockwood heir, one of the most powerful lines of our kind. You are an alpha, one of the Supreme if such orders still existed. You have more power contained within your young body that I could ever hope to gain even after an eternity. And you have been blessed enough to find an alliance though you call it friendships with both vampires and witches. You can rule us all. If you ever have need of me you have but to call. My liege," and with that he bowed before leaving the room.

Tyler traced his path, unsure. _**An Alpha? A Supreme?**_ It was there all along in the stories their kind had told of the first, the old ones. The oldest families and he was a part of that. _**An Alpha? A Supreme?**_ What did that even mean?

Tyler felt them before he saw them but still it was a little over whelming when he turned around to bended knees of Accalia and Aidan. He recognized the gesture innately. The swearing of fealty he understood and yet he was unprepared for the power that flooded his veins and the final mark. He was the alpha of a pack.


End file.
